The Prince and Hermione
by Dina Dissendium
Summary: Prince Draco of Slytherin and Princess Ginny of Gryfindor are betrothed. But Ginny is in love with Harry. The only way out of the marriage is to make Draco fall for Hermione, vice versa. Will the plan suceed? [COMPLETE]
1. The Princess Woes

Chapter One

Ginny Weasly sat in her castle room, all by herself. Lately her parents have been acting strange, and she just wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Her best friend and hair dresser Hermione Granger was out talking to her brother and his friend Harry Potter, whom Ginny was very smitten with.

But her parents forbid her out of the castle today, and she desperately wanted to talk to him...to say anything...at least "Hi"...

He was very tall and had a handsome face with unruly black hair and green eyes she could die in.

For some reason her parents Queen Molly and King Arthur seemed to know she was deeply in love with him...

So she was forced to stay home, and wait for Hermione to come back.

Just then her house elf came to the door, looking very shaken.

Lately, Ginny has been having a lot of fights with her parents because her parents haven't allowed her to go into town.

They said it wasn't proper "princess behavior".

But she didn't know that being a princess meant she would have to be caved into the house all her life...

And that thought scared her.

And poor Tinkerbell, the house elf, had to witness all her fights.

And tantrums...

Tinkerbell stood in the doorway.

"Queen Molly and King Arthur demand you to come down to the dining hall," said Tinkerbell in a squeaky voice.

"Yes, Tinkerbell," said Princess Ginny.

It was best not to argue and just see whatever the hell they wanted...

Ginny trailed down to the hall where they were having breakfast and chatting animatedly.

They stopped abruptly when they sensed her presence.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Ahem..."

"Oh yes, dear, we were meaning to discuss something with you," said the queen in a polite voice.

"Okay..." said Ginny, sensing it was something serious.

"Um...your father and I," started Molly.

"Wait, don't tell me," said Ginny, closing her eyes. "You started a new list of rules that a princess cannot do."

"Um, no dear, that's not what I meant to say," said Molly sternly.

"I meant to say that you are coming of age. Which means you are to be wed before you turn seventeen," said Molly.

Ginny opened her eyes and went white. She had no one to marry. She previously broke up with her boyfriend of two years, and she wasn't all that eager to go into another relationship so quickly.

"And you are betrothed."

"WHAT?" said Ginny, now really scared. "TO WHO? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Um, it was planned out ever since you were born," said Molly in a timid voice. This wasn't going to be an easy morning.

"Really? So to who? Which prince?" Ginny was a little exciting because she wanted to fall in love again, but she hoped she wasn't going to have to marry someone she despises.

"Um, the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy," said Molly quietly.

It took a minute for this to sink it. _The Slytherin Prince Draco? Draco was the annoy ingest, narcissistic, self centered brat she ever heard of. And she was going to marry that foul creature?_

"Ew! Him? Mother not him! Please! I hate him! We always hated each other!" cried Ginny furiously.

_How could her mother ruin her life over and over again?_

"I'm sorry, Ginevra, but it was put that you was to marry him ever since you were born," said Molly seriously.

_So that was the reason that she didn't want me going out. She was afraid I would fall in love with Harry._

Ginny felt a tear at her eye threatening to fall.

"Okay, bye Mother, I have to think this over," said Ginny dramatically.

"Wait!" cried her Mother. "The only way out of the marriage is if he falls in love with someone else and he kisses the woman he loves witnessed by someone else!"

Ginny froze. SO that was it. That was the way to get rid of him.

She was doomed.

"Hey Gin," said Hermione happily, twirling around in her faded dress. She looked SO Italian in her tan arms and her faded white floaty dress.

Sometimes Ginny envied Hermione's olive colored skin because Ginny herself was pale as a ghost with quite a lot of freckles and fiery red hair.

"Oh, hey Mya," said Ginny, sighing and slouching onto her bed.

She decided she should tell Hermione all about her morning so she did.

Hermione gave an audible gasp when she heard she was going to be married to Draco.

"What?" said Ginny suspiciously. "You don't have a crush on him, do you?"

Hermione blushed crimson and stared at her feet. "Of course not," she said, sounding completely unconvincing.

Ginny's eyes went white with pure glee. "That's it!" she cried, jumping up and down on her bed. "That's it ! I'll make him fall for you!"

Hermione's eyes went white of shock.

"No...you can't do that..." said Hermione, still staring at her feet.

"Yes I can and I will!" said Ginny, showing a side of her forceful personality.

"And the thing is, the reason I can't marry Draco is because I think I love Harry," said Ginny, it was her turn to blush.

"Oh my gosh! YOU DO? The thing is, Harry loves you too! He's been talking about you the whole time!"

Ginny's eyes became watery. "He has, has he?" she said, feeling her heart flip flop.

"Yeah! He said that your hair is the color of his heart, your smile makes him weak, and your voice is music, and your eyes he can get lost in..."said Hermione trailing off.

"What? Are you serious?" said Ginny. "This is a nightmare. Not only am I stuck in a castle I hate, I have to marry a cold hearted son a bitch with no life!"

Hermione mumbled something that sounded very much like " well I wouldn't call him that."

Ginny smirked. "Okaay...Hermione," said Ginny, still smirking an evil smirk.

Hermione blushed and said, "I have the greatest idea ever!"

Ginny moved closer to her and said, "what?"

"Well I'll be right back. I don't care if you like the idea or not, I'm still planning it," she said, running out the door.

"Well so much for being a princess..." said Ginny, to herself.

Hermione ran into the night in search for Harry. She spotted him at a water fountain, picking a red rose.

He was muttering under her breath, "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not," he chanted, picking petals off a rose.

"Who loves you?" said a voice behind him.

"What?" he said, shocked and embarassed. When he caught who it was he said, "OH its you."

"So who loves you?" Hermione repeated, sitting next to him.

He was blushing red.

"Yes, Harry, Ginny is madly in love with you."

"What?" said Harry. "I never said that..."

"Please, Harry, you are talking to an expert here. I know love when I see it. You are so romantic Harry!" she gushed and Harry was really red this time.

"If you love Ginny then meet her at midnight the next day."

"What? But that's the day she meets that Draco kid..." said Harry confused.

"If she loves you and hates Draco she wouldn't care she would come. This is your only way to know."

"Ok," said Harry. "But this better not be a screw up because its not the season to get my heart broken."

"You won't regret it!" screamed Hermione, rushing off to the castle to tell Ginny the great news.

(A/n : so how do you like it so far? Review people!)


	2. Midnight Strikes The Meeting

Chapter Two.

Ginny sat awaiting Hermione's answer. She could have been lying, but that wasn't like her best friend.

Hermione was as honest as ...um that muggle Abraham Something...Or whatever the hell his name was.

She lied on her bed contemplating her miserable life. Sometimes she just hated being a princess. Being a princess was too much of a duty, it wasn't just attending fancy parties and going on royal vacations.

IT meant marrying against your own will.

And that wasn't her idea of going about life.

Hermione came rushing in, flushed from the cold night air.

"Ginny! Ginny!" she gushed happily.

Ginny felt her heart swell. This had to mean something good.

"Ginny he said to meet him tomorrow night at midnight in the middle of the field by the roses if you really love him."

"Oh my Goodness Hermione you know what that means?" said Ginny, excitedly.

Hermione felt her heart sink. She knew Ginny loved Harry dearly but if she couldn't make it...

"That means it's the day of meeting Draco!"

"What?" said Hermione, feeling her plan fail.

"That's the best way of brightening up my day! I so love you !" said Hermione hugging her best friend gleefully.

"I can't wait!" she gushed. "Life is becoming more of a dream come true!"

"Yes," agreed Hermione, "It is."

The Next Morning

"Hermione..." wailed Ginny. "It's the day of the meeting!"

Hermione woke with a start. She lived in the bedroom next to Ginny because Ginny's parents let her. The King and The Queen were like her second parents.

"What?" she said rushing into the room.

"I need help picking my outfit!" wailed Ginny. "Something that won't turn ugly after a long while. Before Midnight," She add sneakily.

Hermione smirked.

"Oh yeah, and you have to borrow an outfit your self."

Hermione was shocked. "Ginny, I can't..." she gasped.

"Oh yea you can and you will," said Ginny, opening her closet.

There was a variety of dresses.

Hermione chose a dress for Ginny that was midnight blue spaghetti strap dress.

Ginny chose Hermione a white dress that went up to her knees. It looked beautiful on her.

"Ok, we'll put these on after lunch," concluded Hermione.

"Ok," said Hermione, heading down to breakfast.

Plates were already situated for them at the table. Plates filled with bacon and eggs and a tall glass of orange juice.

The king and the queen were conversing in whispers when the girls came in.

"So Gin," started the queen, "are you excited?"

For some reason Ginny thought she saw Hermione flush angrily at this and a wave of hurt filled her eyes but the moment passed.

"Um, yeah, I am I guess," said Ginny, smirking at Hermione.

"Oh, yeah you finally convinced our little girl to love her husband?" said The King, taking the smirk as something different.

"Sure, sure, he's handsome, intelligent, tall, charming, his grey eyes are beautiful and wolf like..." trailed off Ginny.

"Ok, that's nice," said the Queen happily.

After Lunch

"SO Ginny, you think we should put on our dresses?" gushed Hermione, anticipating how she would look. She always wanted to wear a princess dress.

Well, isn't that what everyone wants?

Everyone except Ginny, that is.

"Yeah, I guess we could," said Ginny, trying to hide her excitement.

Ginny went to go change. Her hair went perfect with the dress and she had an air of mystery about her.

Hermione secretly hoped Draco wouldn't fall in love with her.

Because Hermione was sure that if she was a boy she would fall in love with Ginny herself.

"Are you ready?" said Ginny, magically fixing her hair. She knew Hermione was supposed to be her hair dresser, but she didn't want to look too stunning yet.

She was saving it for the boy she really loved.

"Yeah!" said Hermione, in excitement.

Ginny gasped. Hermione looked beautiful. She was up to Draco's standard in looks, most definantly.

He was sure to fall for her the moment she saw him.

Hermione didn't tell Ginny that she invited Ron and Harry over for the occasion.

She wanted to keep it as a surprise.

Hermione gasped.

"Gurl you look great!" they chorused excitedly.

"Shall I take thee Lady to the ball room?" said Hermione, linking arms with her.

"Yes, you shall," said Ginny curtseying. They laughed and met the ball room with their eyes.

In the corner was Harry and Ron, talking with the king and queen over a glass of wine and apparently gambling in cards.

IN the next corner was Draco, talking to his mother and father, the king and queen and smirking.

Hermione's heart flew off her chest and her insides were lost.

HE looked so handsome in a black tuxedo and his pale blond hair. He was stunning, and any girl wouldn't be able to resist him.

Ginny was able. She was staring at Harry and Hermione saw Ginny's heart in her blue eyes. IT was obvious that Ginny was in love with Harry, whoever looked better than him. Her heart belonged to Harry.

Draco smirked and walked over to Ginny, his hands in his pockets.

"Not bad for a poor chick," said Draco, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

Hermione was hurt. But she was strong and she didn't show her feelings. She glared at him and said, " You are absolutely despicable and the title of the prince does not belong to you."

Hermione stalked away with her nose up in the air.

But Draco was too quick for her.

"You have no right to talk to a prince that way," said Draco, totally forgetting about Ginny.

Ginny didn't care she was staring at Harry.

"I can talk to you however I want," said Hermione.

Draco held out a hand to stop her. He grabbed her wrist.

"You are nothing but a lowly village girl. Your beauty doesn't belong to you, it belongs on someone who deserves it," he spat.

Hermione was touched that he called her beautiful but really angry never the less.

"I hate you," she said.

Draco took one last look at her with a quick look of longing and chased after his princess.

"Care for a dance, young Lady?" drawled Draco.

Ginny smirked.

"You like her, don't you?" said Ginny slyly.

Step ONE to getting them to fall head over heels for each other.

"No way, she's not up to my standards," said Draco, but he unconsciously glanced at her.

"Yeah, ok," said Ginny.

Ginny took a glance at her too and saw that she was laughing with Ron and dancing with him

Oh, how Ginny longed to be dancing in her real prince's arms...

Hermione winked at Ginny and pointed to the clock.

(So how was the second chapter? Tell me! Review! )


	3. Care for a Dance?

Chapter 3

Ginny ran out of the party with no care who saw her. She dashed while holding her skirt up, the wind blowing through her hair.

She saw carry with another rose, sitting on the edge of the fountain, in the same position as Hermione found him.

"She'll come...she's come not...she'll come...she'll come not..." he chanted under his breath.

"Who will come?" said Ginny, smirking.

"Um, no one," said Harry, blushing as usual.

Ginny laughed.

Harry stared at her. "Why did you come anyway?" he asked curiously.

IT was Ginny's turn to blush. "Um...well..." she started.

"What, are you in love with me?" he said bluntly.

Ginny blushed.

"Yes you do...yes you do! Admit it !" he said triumphantly, stepping dangerously close to her.

(A/n I hate to interrupt this love scene but we gotta get back to Hermione and Draco for now)

Draco was staring haughtily at Hermione dancing with Prince Ron and having a jolly old time.

"Haha, Ron, I bet a game of chess after this that you will step on my feet in the next five minutes!" said Hermione laughing her head off.

"Oh yeah, please I'm a prince I can dance better than anyone in this whole damn party!" he said jovially, after drinking way too much firewhiskey.

Draco was watching her with a glass of wine and a still haughty mood in his face.

Queen Narcissa and King Lucius noticed where his eyes were and narrowed their eyes.

"Where is your fiancé?" demanded King Lucius, after having an animated conversation with King Arthur.

"Um, I don't know, probably the bathroom," said Draco in a bored voice.

"Well. I have not seen you dance with her at once this whole evening," he said suspiciously.

Now Draco was getting angry.

"I don't know ! She probably has a stomachache or something!" he shouted, and stormed to the other side of the room.

Hermione watched him in the corner of her eye as the song ended. She was sweating after all the dancing and decided to get a glass of wine and sit on one of the wooden benches. She noticed the look of longing every girl gave Draco as he was standing in the corner. As if every girl was dying to ask him to dance.

But he was just being his arrogant self.

Hermione noticed that he was coming toward her. She really didn't want to hear him insult her after she had such a good time with the prince (who was also her best friend).

He sneered when he saw her.

"Is the poor girl having a good time?" he smirked.

"As a matter of fact the poor girl is having a better time than the rich snob," she said, with her nose in the air.

"I bet she is," the prince added in an undertone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said defiantly.

"You know," he said mysteriously. "I see the way you look at the prince."

"I cannot believe we just met and you are already hating and insulting me! I did nothing wrong to you! And I don't know what you mean by the prince looking at me in a certain way! How could you say that when he is my best friend? We have known each other since we were five!" she exclaimed angrily.

"And why am I explaining this to you?" she added.

"I don't know, I didn't ask you to," he said stubbornly.

"Well then shut up already! I'm sick of your wise cracks! So what if I'm poor? That's none of your business!" she said angrily.

Draco just stared ahead of him angrily as Hermione dashed off to meet the prince once again.

The song just started.

_I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_cause I know that you feel me somehow,_

_you're the closest to Heaven,_

_that I'll ever be,_

_and I don't wanna go home right now. _

Hermione and Ron were dancing slow. Just then Draco had an idea just to torture her. He didn't know why he hated her so much.

"May I steal her away?" he said charmingly to Ron, and smiling a wicked smile at her.

Her heart flip flopped in the inside but she knew he was just doing this to make her angry.

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_and all I can breathe is your life,_

_but sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight. _

"What are you doing?" she hissed to Draco. Draco was a smooth slow dancer, no doubt about that. As much as she was enjoying the dance, enjoying his warm breath on her face, enjoying his wicked smile, she had to make believe she hated him.

Why?

Maybe because he just seemed to hate her.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_because I don't think that they'd understand_

_but when everything's meant to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_and you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_or the moment of truth in your lies,_

_and when everything feels like the movies_

_yeah you'll bleed just to know you're alive._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_but when everything's meant to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"My, my, you are a fine dancer," he smirked. Hermione blushed. He loved making women blush. He didn't think he would ever make her blush, though.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_cause I don't' think that they'd understand_

_but when everything's meant to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_and I don't want the world to see me,_

_cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_but when everything's meant to be broken,_

_I just want you know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

After the song ended Draco bowed and kissed her hand.

"Not bad for a poor girl," he smirked.

Hermione was looking through the insults. That was the most greatest dance she ever had, and she was the best dancer in town.

But what really made Hermione's heart race was that the first dance he had at the party was with her.

Not exactly your romantic evening, but Hermione was seeing every little thing that he did, even if it meant that it was just a crush.

Hermione, feeling dizzy, went to join Ron, who was gambling King Lucius.

"Aha, now you owe me fifty pounds!" he said triumphantly. The king scowled.

At the Fountain

(Back to the love scene)

"I uh, I uh.." said Ginny.

"You what?" he smirked, stepping near her.

"Ginny?" he asked through the chirping of the crickets.

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"What do you see in a poor man like me?" he said, still smirking.

"How do you know I like you?" she sneered, though nervously.

"Because I don't think Hermione forgot to tell you the part that if you came to me in the stroke of midnight that means you love me, and you choose me over the prince," he said simply.

Ginny gasped. "Your right!"

Harry said, smiling, "About what?"

"That I love you!" she cried. " and I don't care who hears it !" she added, off the top of her voice.

Harry laughed and kissed her fiercely.

Ginny would never guess that she, a princess, would be kissing the baker's son, under the full moon.

(Back to Hermione)

Hermione was just sitting and watching them gamble over a glass of wine , still daydreaming about that dance.

Draco watched her and smirked.

He wasn't called a dragon for nothing...

(A/n I like to think of this story as romantic...play with me here alright! I had a good time writing this chapter! Next one will come quickly. I solemnly swear that its up to no good. Haha Review my audience!)


	4. If I Was A Rich Girl

Chapter Four

Ginny came home later last night but thankfully her parents didn't notice.

What Ginny didn't notice was that Draco was to stay at the Gryfindor castle for a whole month.

And Hermione didn't know that either.

Well at least they didn't have to deal with The King and Queen of Slytherin.

But none of the two girls would have minded the King and the Queen to stay, they just didn't like the prince.

Well, nobody knew about Hermione.

Hermione was falling for him more and more each day.

But he was constantly insulting her that she wasn't sure how she felt.

She really didn't know why he hated her so much.

Maybe they were not meant to be.

Hermione felt her heart drop at the thought of Draco being Ginny's forever. Against Ginny's will. Life was just not fair sometimes.

Hermione woke up with a start the next morning. She didn't know what woke her up, she thought she heard Draco but she probably thought it was just her ears.

Why was she so smitten with him when he hated her?

Hermione rubbed her eyes and automatically trudged to her personal balcony, her every morning routine.

The smell of fresh air woke her up much better then the hot droopy coffee.

Hermione held her hand to her chest.

Now she was having illusions too.

She saw a man about seventeen with pale blonde hair and stormy grey eyes fly around the field of the Gryfindor castle.

Hermione groaned. Love made fools of everyone.

What was wrong with her eyesight?

And she heard him whooping and laughing and she knew it wasn't a dream.

Draco spotted the village girl and smirked. IT seemed like his hobby to piss her off.

He passed the balcony, scooped her up in his arms before she realized it, and sat her on the broom behind him.

Hermione's eyes were wide in shock.

Was she still dreaming?

Hermione held on for her dear life to Draco and Draco felt immediately arrogant at the thought that her health was up to him right now.

He also felt his heart flip but he ignored it. He could feel her heart beating wildly against his back.

"Draco!" she screamed terrorized. "Put me down this instant!"

She was scared out of her wits.

His plan was succeeding.

"Nope, I don't feel like it, thanks," he said, as if she offered to chose his friends for him.

"WHY?" she said crazily. "Why do you feel like torturing me as much as possible?"

"Because its fun," he whispered devilishly. He sounded less like a prince more and more and now sounded like the mischievous boy he was.

"Now hold on, sweet cheeks!" he said mockingly, making her hold her grip tighter on him. Her eyes were closed, she was so scared.

He did a flip on the broom that made Hermione scream and finally landed gracefully on the green grass.

Hermione got off the broom, her eyes blazing, her glare menacing. She was panting with the exhaustion of riding a broomstick so early in the morning. She wasn't really a flyer.

Draco's eyes were dancing.

Hermione didn't know why a prince would be so entertained by torturing a village girl.

Hermione got that thought out of her head and walked up to the castle.

A voice behind her called, "wait, where are you going?"

He sounds pathetic, thought Hermione viciously.

"Um, going to have some breakfast, what do you think?" said Hermione, about to show him a piece of her temper.

"Okay," he ran up to her. "I'm coming too."

Hermione glared at him.

"Aw, c'mon admit it, you had fun," he said, flashing his wicked smile and showing very white teeth.

"Whatever, Prince Draco," said Hermione, emphasizing the word "prince".

Draco was considerably taller than she was. Hermione was estimated to be about 5'5 when he could have been 6'3.

He was peering into her face, trying to get a sign out of her, to see if she was still mad at him.

But her face seemed to be impassive.

_okay, if she wants to play those games let her, _thought Draco.

Draco and Hermione walked to the castle together in silence.

When they finally got to the breakfast table, Ginny was already there, but the King and Queen were missing.

She didn't seemed to be bothered at all that her fiancé turned up at breakfast with her best friend looking very sweaty.

"Where were you guys?" said Ginny, smirking.

"Ask him!" Hermione said, shooting Draco a very exasperated look.

"Don't ask," said Draco, in a demanding voice.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione mouthed to Ginny. Ginny nodded.

"My parents are out today," said Ginny in a bored voice. "They went to visit Princess Feridina from Ravenclaw."

"OH her?" said Draco, getting into the conversation. "She always fancied me," he boasted.

"Yeah, ok," said Ginny, giving him wide eyes.

Hermione chuckled and drank a sip of orange juice. Feridina was a very beautiful witch, with long curly brown hair and reddish brown eyes (a/n it does sound like me doesn't it Gina? Hehe). She owned the prettiest dresses. But Hermione didn't doubt that she had a crush on him.

"So me and Hermione were thinking of dropping by in the village square to pick up dresses. Hermione's are fading," she informed her soon to be husband.

"Yeah, and?" he said, reading the _Daily Prophet _intently. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his grey eyes as they scanned the pages back and forth. Draco caught her eye and winked. Ginny pretended she didn't notice, but she was happy about all this flirting. It built up the chances of being with Harry..._forever..._

"Well we'd like you to come, you idiot," said Ginny, as if it was perfectly natural to invite your fiancé to the village with your best friend.

"Sorry, I can't," he said simply, in a way that annoyed Ginny.

"Why?" she demanded. In the inside she was wishing he wouldn't because she was hoping to meet Harry there.

"Because I feel like flying today, that's why," he retorted.

Ginny gave up.

"Alright Hermione, get your outfit on and we're heading out," she declared, leaving the breakfast table.

Hermione stared at her in admiration. She was going to make a perfect Queen.

"Yes, mom," said Hermione jokingly.

Draco didn't catch the joke, seeing as he was dim when it came to authority jokes, but he shrugged it off.

Hermione came back down in her usual floaty skirts and a bright tank top. It was hot today.

Ginny came after her in jean caprees and a shirt that said "Princess". It seemed like one of those shirts that people would wear because of the slogan on the shirt that they wore for fun.

She put on her sunglasses and grabbed her purse, and headed on out.

They grasped hands and apparated out.

They were in the middle of the village square with people chattering to their friends or kids or mothers and horses frolicking about the streets.

The first thing they noticed was the Mysterious Mexican.

old western music plays in backround The legend of the Mysterious Mexican was that one day, in his huge sombrero hat, his brother and a business man got into an argument over whose bread was freshest, and who the baker liked best. The baker was Harry's father and he was admired by everyone.

So the Mysterious Mexican (formerly known as Santiego Casablanca) was messaging back and forth for the fight. The business man was so impressed with his riding skills that he declared him as the horse driver of the Gryfindor area.

He was so pleased that he stuck with the nickname "The Mysterious Mexican" and now everyone asks for a ride, for a galleon.

Ginny payed a galleon for Santiego to drive her to the dress shop and they stopped before a huge flight of steps.

Hermione sighed as she stared at the beautiful silk dresses from India and Italy. Oh how she longed to buy them!

Hermione began singing a tune under her breath that she once heard as she slowly climbed up the steps.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,_

_na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,_

_if I was a rich girl,_

_na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_see I'd have all the money in the world,_

_if I was a wealthy girl,_

_no man could test me, impress me, _

_my cash flow would never ever end,_

_see I'd have all the money in the world, _

_if I was a wealthy girl..._

Hermione started singing louder and louder, attracting the attention of the people.

They started clapping as she was moving down the stairs, and she was becoming something of a star.

_Think what that money could bring,_

_about everything_

_clean out Vivienne West,_

_in my galliano gown,_

_no, wouldn't just have one hood,_

_a mansion in London if I could,_

_please book me first class to my fancy house in Londontown!_

_All the riches baby, _

_won't mean anything,_

_all the riches baby,_

_won't bring what your love can bring,_

_all the riches baby,_

_won't mean anything,_

_don't need no other, baby,_

_your lovin is better than gold,_

_and I know..._

Little did she know, a man who felt as if he was willing to go homeless for her in the Gryfindor castle, was watching as her and the townspeople were singing.

Ginny was having a good time, too, everyone was clapping.

_If I was a rich girl_

_na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_see I'd have all the money in the world,_

_if I was a wealthy girl,_

_no man could test me,_

_impress me,_

_my cash flow would never, ever, end_

_cause I'd have all the money in the world _

_if I was a wealthy girl..._

The song was ending as Ginny and Hermione was holding hands and curtseying. The crowd cheered and carried on with their shopping.

"You are quite the singer," said Ginny, staring at Hermione in awe. "Where di you learn that song?"

Hermione blushed.

"My mom used to sing it, when she was working."

"Girl, you got some vocals," complimented Ginny, whistling.

Hermione laughed. "Why thank you, fair princess."

Ginny scowled.

"I wonder if Harry..." started Ginny.

"Wondering where Harry is when your fiancé is waiting for you?" said a deep sly voice behind them.


	5. Morning Shopping

Chapter Five

Harry was standing behind the clothing rack, he seemed to be waiting for her, with his arms crossed.

Ginny looked so happy, her heart was about to burst.

"How did you know I was in here?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I have my ways," he grinned.

What a different smile than Draco. Draco was more of a smirking kind of man, Hermione noted.

Wait.

Why was she taking notes on him?

Shouldn't she be mad at him?

Hermione shook her head.

Harry noticed his best friend troubled and asked, "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione stared at Harry for a long time, apparently lost in thought, before she told both of her friends the scenario that happened this morning.

Both were grinning like mad people when she was finished.

Hermione looked confused.

"Why are you guys grinning like idiots?" she asked curiously.

Harry was still grinning.

"Um, well don't you see Hermione? And I always thought you were the romantic one," said Harry wonderingly.

"Hermione, down to the point, he really likes you. He wants you and he's mad he can't have you," said Ginny simply.

Hermione sputtered " What?"

"Yeah, can't you see it?" said Ginny. Ginny always thought she was just ignoring it, she didn't think Hermione was that dim.

"See what?" she asked, confused.

"See how he looks at you dammit!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Ginny, that is no way to speak like a princess," scolded Harry mockingly.

"Yes FATHER," said Ginny, again with the authority jokes.

"He glares at me, Ginny, I don't know what you are talking about," said Hermione stubbornly.

"No he doesn't!" exclaimed Harry. "I'm the boy here and I get the picture. He keeps giving you those looks like he wants to devour you..." finished Harry dramatically.

"He gives you long looks of desire, while you aren't looking, even while you eat your cereal," said Ginny.

"Yeah, whatever," said Hermione. They got her smiling now. "Off the subject."

"Ok, but don't escape the truth," said Ginny.

Hermione laughed and walked out of the shop in considerably high spirits.

Nothing could ruin her day.

Except the man that she loved.

Hermione walked out with another few pairs of her floaty skirts (that's all she practically wore).

Harry was too sad to see his best friend and his love part him so he decided to stay at the castle for dinner. Of course Draco would suspect nothing she would just tell him that Hermione invited him.

After all, it was her house.

Harry was holding hands with hers, and Hermione's eyes were glazing the shops.

She was thinking about Malfoy.

His stunning and wicked smile.

His cold fingers.

His warm breath that smelled spicy and made her dazed.

His flirty winks.

The way he danced...

It was a never ending list.

Finally it was time to apparate into the castle grounds and return for lunch after their morning lunch.

Ginny and Harry kissed fiercely and passionately, each gasping for breath at the end of the kiss, before they came into the castle grounds.

Of course Draco didn't notice.

Hermione didn't notice either. She was just finishing her list of "why I am in love with prince Draco" when they walked into the door.

In a sight Hermione would rather not see.

Princess Feridina was kissing Draco Malfoy.

(so what do you think? i decided to make the story more exciting..its not proving easy to win Draco's heart is it?)


	6. Moonlit Singing

Chapter five

Hermione went white. She dashed into her room without looking at anyone while Draco wasn't noticing and flopped onto her bed headfirst.

She was just thinking about him and that's what she got in return?

Hermione realized that what Ginny and Harry said in the store was total bullshit.

All they cared about were themselves and them getting married, they didn't care that they were lying. Ginny didn't care what Hermione felt, she just wanted her way out of the marriage.

Hermione felt like crying. She was crying into her pillow, in quiet sobs. She didn't feel like coming out the rest of the day.

SHe just felt like telling everyone that she was working on new skirt or she was trying on her outfits, or reading a book.

She didn't want anyone to know that she actually got her feelings hurt.

Oh, well, she would just have to forge about Malfoy. SHe wasn't up to a prince's standard's anyway, how could she ever think she was?

Except one person...

He might have been a prince but she was sure he wouldn't reject her...

And she had a lot of good times with him anyway.

Hermione took out a piece of parchment and wrote,

_Dear Prince Ron,_

_I was wondering that if you weren't busy you would meet me for a spot of tea in the village square tomorrow. Its okay if you can't come. _

_Your friend, _

_Hermione._

She needed someone to cheer her up and he was just the right person.

Later on

"Hermione?" said a muffled voice from the doorway. "Hermione are you there?"

Hermione thought it sounded like a boy. Hopefully it was Harry. The tears were gone from her face and she looked perfectly normal again, so she started to open the door.

Hermione groaned.

Ugh, it was Prince Draco.

Hermione figured that if she was to close the door in his face it would show that she actually cared.

Although she did, she didn't want him to figure that out.

He didn't need to be more arrogant then he already was.

"Why were you in your room?" he said, curiously. He was being curiously nice to her.

"Um, I was sewing a skirt," she said stiffly.

"A skirt? You sew your own skirts?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm not rich like you," said Hermione. "What's wrong with that?"

"Geez, woman, I was just asking you a question, and you gotta jump down my throat!" he said, his eyes blazing.

"You didn't seem to mind when _Princess _Feridina was jumping down your throat," said Hermione, pleased with her comeback.

"Ok, whatever. You know I was trying to push her off, you saw me!" said Draco defensively.

"Yeah, whatever. She was raping you. Okay," said Hermione, sarcastically.

"Why am I explaining to you? I don't need to explain to anyone but my fiancee!" said Draco defensively still.

"You are gross," said Hermione disbelievingly. Although that would be calling Ginny gross too because she was cheating too.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione, I do not have any interest in that woman!" he said, angrily. He was losing his temper.

"She just came with the queen back home and the minute the queen left the room she ambushed me," he said, as if that was the end of the conversation.

Hermione couldn't help believing him. He was right, because that was the kind of reputation Feridina had.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, lets just go down to eat, I'm kinda hungry," said Hermione dejectedly.

Draco frowned at the tone of her voice. He should be the one stressed out, not her, he was the prince.

"Gosh, you guys take forever!" said Harry, mockingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny was staring lovingly at the raven haired boy although her fiancee didn't notice.

"So when's the wedding date?" said Harry, his eyes going from Draco to Ginny.

Ginny shot Harry and significant look and he grinned. "Next summer, I suppose," said Ginny.

"Oh, that's great. I'll be one of Ginny's bridesmaids of course," said Hermione, matter of factly.

"Yeah, and I was thinking of inviting Princess Gina of Ravenclaw, too," said Ginny, thoughtully. We were always on good terms.

"No way!" said Draco. "That's Feridina's twin!"

"Yeah, so? They are completely different people. You can tell the difference anyway, Gina has tanner skin and straighter hair," concluded Ginny.

"Ok, whatever. Anyone's better than Pansy," said Draco.

"Ha. I would never invite her," said Ginny.

"Do you believe what she did to me one day? I was just getting a coffee from the village square and she practically followed me all the way back to the Slytherin castle. It was horror, I thought the only way I would chase her off was with one of those fire breathing Dragons. It's too bad I didn't have one," he added thoughtfully.

Hermione laughed. Draco's eyes glittered behind his cup as he was taking a sip of his drink. He liked making Hermione laugh. It was usually so hard to.

The Queen stared at the King. They were home already and they were watching them have dinner. Of course they didn't know that.

Molly turned to Arthur.

"I know who Ginny is really in love with," said Molly despairingly. "She's falling for the baker's son."

"I know," said Arthur. "What are we going to do?"

"We just wait. She's an adult, she can find her way out of this," said Molly reasonably.

Molly saw how Draco's eyes glittered when he made Hermione laugh. Molly smiled.

"The prince has fell for the village girl," she stated to her husband.

"Wow, that's a new one. I didn't think he was one of those types," said Arthur thoughtfully.

"Me neither," agreed Molly. "Me neither."

At midnight...

Hermione stared at the night sky. That was her best way to spend midnight. Just to stare at the moon. And the stars.

Hermione took out her guitar.

She started singing another song she heard from the village square when she was a little girl.

SHe was very skilled at the guitar.

She started singing softly.

_I wanted to be like you,_

_I wanted everything,_

_so I tried to,_

_to be like you,_

_and I got swept away,_

_I didn't know that,_

_it was so cold and_

_you needed someone to show you the way,_

_so I took your hand and_

_we figured out that_

_when the time comes_

_I'd take you away_,

_if you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here,_

_so lonely inside,_

_so busy out there,_

_and all you wanted was somebody who cares,_

_I'm sinking slowly,_

_so hurry hold me,_

_your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on,_

_so please can you tell me,_

_so I can finally see,_

_where you go when your gone_

_if you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here,_

_so lonely inside,_

_so busy out there,_

_and all you wanted was somebody who cares,_

_all you wanted was somebody who cares,_

_if you need me,_

_you know I'll be there,_

_oh yeah_

_if you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here,_

_so lonely inside,_

_so busy out there,_

_and all you wanted was somebody who cares,_

_if you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here,_

_so lonely inside,_

_so busy out there,_

_and all you wanted was somebody who cares,_

_so please can you tell me, so I can finally see,_

_where you go when your gone,_

sang Hermione, stroking the guitar after her last note.

A deep voice errupted from behind the roses.

"I don't go anywhere, If that's what your thinking," said the voice slyly.

Hermione spotted a head of pale blond hair sitting on the other side of the fountain.

"What are you doing here?" said Hermione hysterically.

She was very embarrassed of her voice, and more embarrassed that he figured out who the song was directed to.

"Um, looking at the moon, same as you are doing," he said in his usual bored voice.

"But - but you heard me sing?" said Hermione, a little scared of the answer.

"Yea, and I have to say, I'm deeply touched you are singing about me," he said arrogantly.

"Who said I was singing about you?" said Hermione haughtily. "It's just a song, you dim wit."

"Yeah, whatever," he said disbelievingly. "You have a nice voice anyway," he added.

"I do?" said Hermione faintly. She always thought her voice was horrible.

"Yes, its really good, don't make me praise you twice, Granger," he said, in an annoyed voice.

Hermione laughed.

"we better head up to the house before they start getting ideas," said Hermione, vanishing her guitar with a swish of her wand.

"What if we want them to?" he whispered, getting dangerously closer.

"Um, your fiancee will be mad," said Hermione, stating the obvious.

"Oh, Granger, you ruin the fun out of everything," he said, a little annoyed, a little amused.

They walked up to the castle doors, the moonlight glittering behind them.

Draco got to the castle doors first.

"After you, m'lady," said Draco, in a princely voice.

"Why thank you. My, my, you do have nice manners," said Hermione, playing along.

Ginny was up and sitting on the couch, her hair frizzly, probably from being mad, with a tear stained face.

(A/n so how do you like this chapter? Its not the best, it might be a little boring..but better parts will come! Review!)


	7. Inner Demons

Chapter Seven

Hermione was very taken aback. After all, she was in love with Harry so why was she getting mad if they were just walking somewhere?

Ginny's eyes were murderous.

Draco, sensing trouble, and being a gentleman for once, decided that he should leave the room.

"We got into a fight!" bursted Ginny as soon as Draco left. "He said he wasn't going to be carrying 'secret relationships' while I was married!" SHe started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What?" said Hermione. "Harry is such a prat! I would be having a talk with him!"

Hermione was furious at Harry's actions but she was relieved that it wasn't because she was walking in with Malfoy.

Hermione hugged her friend.

"Everything would be better if you just confessed your undying love for him!" cried Ginny furiously.

Hermione stared at him.

"Ginny...he hates me..." said Hermione, bewildered.

"No he doesn't!" protested Ginny. "Dammit Hermione he has a thing for you!"

Hermione's mouth was hanging open.

"Why can't you just use the proof that he kissed Feridina...You would be out of the marriage..." started Hermione.

"I'm not going to do that!" said Ginny, scandalized. "He doesn't love her!"

"He doesn't love me either," said Hermione quietly.

"Ok, ok, be stubborn!" said Ginny, breaking apart from Hermione and glaring at her.

Draco popped his head back into the kitchen timidly.

"Is it okay to come in yet?" he said, apprehensive of Ginny's outburst.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine and dandy!" said Ginny angrily.

"What happened, dear?" said Draco, staring at her.

"Oh, nothing, prince, nothing," said Hermione hastily.

"I'm asking my wife," he said coldly.

Ginny burst into tears at this.

"See what you did?" said Hermione furiously. "Just leave!"

"Fine! Excuse me for asking my wife a question!" said Draco furiously, with a tone to match Hermione's.

Hermione glared at him as he left. "I'm going to bed, Ginny. I suggest you get a spot of rest too," she added.

Hermione stormed out of the kitchen and flopped onto her bed.

Life wasn't proving easy so far.

As Hermione raised her head, she noticed something on the dresser that she haven't noticed before.

Hermione went near it and noticed it was a bouquet of roses and a note.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm sure you know me from sight. But you don't know me as a person. I have been watching you from afar. I notice the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you sing, the way you dance, the way you get angry, the way you stare. _

_I believe I am deeply in love with you._

_I can't reveal myself yet._

_Much love from your secret admirer._

Hermione stared at the note. Draco was out of the question. Ron...could it be Ron? Could it be...

She really had no clue who it could be.

The only thing she could do is wait.

The Next Morning 

Hermione woke up with a start. Doing her usual routine and trusting that Malfoy wouldn't be there to ruin it, Hermione went onto the balcony to feel the rush of the cool air on her face.

As she predicted, he wasn't there.

And Hermione really didn't want to see him right now anyway.

For some reason she had a hunch that Malfoy heard what Ginny was screaming about.

Was that actually a reason to be meaner to her?

_Yeah, well sure, if its not true what Ginny said. Of course he would be mad._

_**Well how do you know? That isn't true and you know it, he would have denied it.**_

_Well maybe he just didn't want it to seem like he was spying._

_**Really, you are talking about Malfoy here. He lives to spy.**_

_How would you know that? You don't even know Malfoy that well. You might as well give up on him. _

_**Okay, deny me. But I know something when I see it.**_

_Ugh, why can't you go away? Why is this the inner voice that makes me feel guilty?'_

_**Because I'm the inner voice that is right.**_

Hermione shook her head and walked into the hall. Ginny was still very shaken, but she looked as if she was handling it very well. Her nose was very red and her eyes were puffy, but she was inhaling breaths in and out.

Draco had his lips pursed and was buttering a piece of toast very, very, slowly and determinedly avoiding eye contact with Hermione. Hermione ignored everyone and sat at the table, conjuring coffee with her wand.

"Good Morning Ginny," said Hermione smoothly.

"Good Morning," sniffed Ginny.

"Did you sleep well?" said Hermione tentatively.

"Very well, thank you," she responded.

"Hermione," she said abruptly, "I'm going to stay home today."

Hermione waved her hand. "No big deal, you can rest. I'm going for a spot of tea with your brother anyway," said Hermione.

Draco's eyes went wide for a minute. For a minute Hermione saw them blazing with jealousy like the other night, but Hermione supposed it was just an illusion.

_Of course its an illusion, you dim wit. What makes you think he wants you?_

_**What's so wrong with NOT wanting me? At least I'm not Pansy...**_

_Yeah, well, he doesn't want Pansy either does he?_

Hermione brushed her inner demons away. SHe hated that stupid inner voice that seemed to be denying everything she thought.

"What are you doing today Draco?" said Ginny. "Fly or something?"

"Whatever comes my way," murmured Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Afternoon

Hermione walked into her room after fixing herself an outfit. She was ready to go meet Ron, he sent an owl back saying he would be glad to meet her at the Tea Shop.

Putting on her usual floaty looking clothes, Hermione walked out of the castle in high spirits.

Just then she felt someone tugging at her wrist. Whoever this was had to be pretty quick to grab her wrist while she was walking.

She figured it had to be Ginny.

Again, she was wrong.


	8. Slurred Speech and Sweet Dreams

Chapter Eight

She saw that it was Malfoy and groaned.

"What do you want?" she asked nastily.

"Just accompanying you on an evening stroll," he said with a nasty smirk.

Hermione glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be with your _wife?" _she said, equally nasty.

"A little hard to if she keeps crying over the baker's son," he said annoyed.

Hermione stared at him.

"So you did hear..." she started.

"What? What did I hear?"

"Um, nothing," she said hastily.

"Oh," he said, still staring at her. "So where are you going?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you hear me at breakfast? I'm meeting Ron," she said irritably.

"You'd rather be with him than me?" he said, a little hurt.

"Well," Hermione was a little confused in which way he put it. Did he mean as in "relationship" or just being with for the day?

"Well, you have a wife, like you said so clearly to me yesterday," said Hermione stubbornly.

Malfoy laughed that low musical laugh.

"Hermione you know damn right I was just mad..." he started.

Hermione stopped and stared at him. "What is there to deny? She is your wife. You were being reasonable."

Malfoy stared at her, lost in thought. He was getting dangerously close again and it scared Hermione a little. What if he kissed her?

Well she was thinking along the same lines as Malfoy.

Malfoy closed the space between them and bent to kiss her.

Hermione felt swept away. What was he doing? She felt something like electricity running through her veins and she was sure the minute he broke the kiss apart she would become very dizzy.

Hermione was the first to break apart. She took a stride back and looked him in the eye. His eyes looked fiery; she never saw that expression on the Prince's face before.

"Hermione I -" started Malfoy, his voice deep.

"No need to explain Malfoy. I know what you are trying to do," she said, stalking away.

Malfoy was shocked. He - the prince - just kissed her and she has the nerve to accuse him of something?

"What?" he said, the hurt evident in his voice. Hermione ignored the tone.

"You are just trying to find your way out of the marriage so you kissed me, hoping someone will see us," she said stubbornly.

"That's not true!" protested Malfoy. Hermione was touched that he was readily admitting it wasn't; but he was probably going with that plan anyway, knowing Ginny's love for Harry.

"Yes, it is, don't tell me it isn't," she responded.

Draco glared at her. The look in his eye was replaced with an icy stare that made her shiver.

"Fine, be that way, _Granger," _he said, still watching her as she was stalking off.

"I will!" she said, not looking at him.

"But you don't know the real way out of the marriage. The only way out of the marriage is yes, if you kiss another and another witnesses, and the groom consents to being in love with that person, but you also have to marry her!" he roared.

He wasn't sure if Hermione heard or not because at that exact moment she apparated.

Oh, Hermione heard all right.

Hermione felt dizzy from the kiss and the piece of information that she just heard.

He risked that kiss to be married to her.

And he didn't care who was watching. Well, Malfoy was a careless person in general, but he almost gave up his whole life to be with her.

Hermione decided a nice cup of tea would calm her, she didn't really feel like contemplating.

Hermione spotted Ron on the bench, feeding the pidgeons bread.

Hermione chuckled. "Didn't know Ickle Ronniekins was so concerned for the birdies," she said slyly.

"I have a heart, you know," said Ron, defensively, but he too started laughing.

"Should Prince Ronald Weasly of Gryfindor escort the lady down to the tea shop?" said Ron, in a formal voice.

Hermione laughed.

"Yes, he shall," said Hermione, linking her arm with his.

They were talking and laughing like old times with linked arms all the way to the tea shop.

Someone could have easily mistook them for being a couple.

And someone saw.

They finally got to the door of the tea shop and Ron bowed and held the door open for her.

"After you, m'lady," he said charmingly.

Hermione batted her eyelashes.

They burst out laughing so hard that the elder with her Chihuahua looked extremely offended at their childish behavior.

They walked into the store and they spotted Harry in the corner looking very miserable and sipping a cup of strong coffee.

They rushed over and Harry didn't even look up.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione tentatively.

"Hey man," said Ron.

"Are you alright?" said Hermione worriedly.

Ron sat down and Hermione follow suit. A waitress bustled over and asked for their drinks.

"SO what's for today, kids?" she said in a bored voice.

"Um, I'll just have tea with milk and three sugars, thanks," said Hermione. The waitress copied it into her notebook.

"You?" she said to Ron.

"Um, same as Hermione, just add 2 shots of firewhiskey..."

"Ron!" said Hermione, scandalized, "you can't afford to get drunk!"

"Oh yeah I can, I have thousands of galleons..." said Ron innocently.

"OH shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Ok, ok, keep your wig on," he said, not noticing Harry who was fighting a losing battle to laugh. "Yeah, same thing as Hermione."

"Ok then," said the waitress. "Coming right up."

"Now, about the matter of you and Ginny," started Hermione as soon as the waitress left.

"I know I was wrong! I just got a little jealous! Weird things were running through my mind. Especially the part about them producing a heir..."

"Harry! You know she loves you! She's just as miserable as you right now!" said Hermione earnestly.

"So what do I do now?" said Harry dejectedly.

"Apologize," said Ron simply.

"But how?" he said hysterically.

"Just do it," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders. "I know my sister, she doesn't care how you do it, as long as you do it."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," said Harry, sounding a bit better.

"So who's for a game of three way rummy?" bursted out Ron.

Hermione laughed. "Shuffle the deck mate!"

Eleven cups of coffee later (and a Ron who was begging Hermione for just a shot in his) and nine game of rummy later (all of which Ron won, much to Harry's displeasure) they decided to hit the road to the castle.

Hermione decided to go walk back to the castle alone after making Harry promise her to apologize and explain to Ginny.

Hermione walked down the path and noticed a figure on the fountain by the roses, a boy with pale blond hair and his head hung.

Hermione, by natural curiosity, walked over toward him and saw he was trying to get to the castle unsuccessfully.

Hermione chuckled. Probably came back from the bar or something...

Hermione gasped when she saw who it really was.

Prince Draco Malfoy drunk? Now that was something to chuckle about..

Probably extremely bored and needed some daytime entertainment, even though it was nearing dinner.

Hermione neared toward him tentatively.

"Malfoy...are you okay?" she said.

"Not really," he slurred. "Wait, are you 'Ermione?"

"No, not Hermione, no," she said hastily.

Just then Harry apparated next to her in a rush, his lean figure running toward Hermione. He was going to apologize to Ginny and tell Hermione about it first, but seeing as poor Hermione was trying to balance someone twice her height, he decided to aid her.

Harry chuckled the same way Hermione did when he saw who it was.

"Hahahahaha, Draco Malfoy, the prince is drunk," he said nastily.

Hermione looked immediately relieved at seeing Harry, she was about to collapse under his weight.

"Oho," said Harry. "He's drunk."

"Yeah, and I don't know why... I just found him here right now and he said 'are you Hermione'."

"What did you say?" said Harry, interested.

"No," said Hermione.

"Why?" said Harry, smirking.

"I don't know, he was mad at me when I left," Hermione shrugged.

"You guys are always getting mad at each other," said Harry, shaking his head.

Draco didn't seem to be keeping up with the conversation. He was about to throw up and he ducked over and did.

Hermione patted his back timidly. SHe wasn't used to comforting a drunk guy.

"Are you okay?" said Hermione to Draco.

"No way, my stomach freaking h - hurts," slurred Draco, toppling over.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We have to get him back up to the castle," said Hermione urgently.

Harry nodded.

Both Harry and Hermione took him by the arms and trudged up to the castle.

_The two poor people..._ thought Hermione viciously. _The two poor people are carrying the Prince up to the castle. Just goes to show..._

Draco's face was pale.

"You are awfully pretty," said Draco unconsciously. "You remind me of someone."

Harry batted his eyelashes. "Me?" he said in a high pitch girly voice. Hermione burst out laughing and Harry let out a Pansy - ish giggle.

"No, not you," slurred Malfoy, very annoyed. "_Her,"_ he said, gesturing to Hermione.

Hermione felt very uncomfortable now.

"You remind me of someone," he repeated.

Hermione was a little nervous. Probably Eloise Midgen or something. Maybe if I'm really unlucky he'll say that I look like Pansy.

"Who?" said Hermione politely.

Harry raised his eyebrows in a mock offended matter.

"Oh now _she's _the pretty one," he said waving his hand in a ghetto fashion. Harry really loved messing with drunk people's minds.

Hermione burst out laughing. This time she was toppling over.

Draco ignored them.

"She reminds me a that girl. That village girl," slurred Draco, still sounding a little like his old self.

Hermione held her breath. At least Pansy wasn't on the list. Eloise Midgen still has a chance...

"What village girl?" said Harry curiously.

"Um, Hermione, yeah her," said Draco, his eyes growing a distant look. "She just seems to hate me."

"NO she doesn't," said Harry firmly. Hermione felt faint. But still she didn't bother to correct him.

"No?" he said, sounding a little hopeful.

"Nope." he repeated.

"Are you Ginny?" slurred Draco suspiciously.

"Nope," he said. "Not at all."

"Oh good. I don't want to marry her at all. I heard she's so in love with the baker's son," he said, without a care. He stumbled. "And I overheard Ginny say Hermione loves me. SHe sure doesn't show it."

Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione was staring at Draco.

"Why are staring at me?" he frowned.

"No reason," said Hermione swiftly.

"Good then, because my heart belongs ONLY to Hermione," he said arrogantly.

Hermione almost fainted.

(A/n I know it sounds like they're going to get all mushy together the next day but they really aren't. Well you'll see.)


	9. The Run Away

Chapter Nine

Hermione felt faint. She glanced at Harry who was grinning like an idiot.

Inside of her she was grinning like an idiot but that wasn't something she was going to readily admit.

"Draco?" said Hermione. "Are you sure of what you said?"

"Oh yes," said Malfoy, smiling as if he was remembering a childhood memory.

Hermione felt a bit nervous.

"Perhaps its best for you to get back up to the castle again..." she started.

"No!" he said, panicked. "No because Hermione might be there! She might think that I like her or something. SHe might think I drank because of her!"

"Did you?" said Hermione bossily.

"What's wrong with a whiskey or two. If she was having fun with Weasly..." said Draco with contempt.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Finally they were at the castle doors, coming face to face with Ginny.

Ginny's eye's widened when she saw Harry.

Hermione was a little surprised that Ginny didn't seem to care AT ALL if her fiancee was drunk.

Ginny's eyes were getting watery.

"Harry, I," started Ginny, but Harry shook his head and signaled who was next to him.

Ginny nodded and beckoned them in.

The Next Morning 

Hermione woke up a little earlier than usual the next morning. Something was bothering her. She was having anxiety about something and she couldn't very well sleep.

Ginny or Harry wasn't at the breakfast table when she got there.

Hermione couldn't resist a chuckle.

But Draco was there again, looking at the _Daily Prophet _intently as usual.

He obviously forgot about the whole incident.

But that didn't mean that she did.

Hermione shivered when she saw him. He looked so calm, so peaceful, undisturbed in the morning. His stormy gray eyes were moving back and forth slowly across the page.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Good morning," she said stiffly.

Draco gave a start when he noticed her there. "Oh, hey there," he drawled. "I have such a terrible headache," he added.

He unconsciously touched his forehead.

"Yeah, _somebody _had too much firewhiskey..." Hermione smirked.

"No?" said Draco, actually shocked. "I did?"

"Yeah. SOME secrets were revealed," she said mysteriously.

Malfoy paled.

"What?" he said blankly. "What about?"

"You and Pansy's intimate moments," she said promptly. Draco choked on his coffee.

"What?" he sputtered.

Hermione laughed.

"Just kidding, no need to get a nervous break down. We all know you have a guilty conscience," said Hermione as a joke, but staring intently at him as if to dare him to deny it.

"That's gross, Granger. That's not even a possibility," he said, sounding grossed out.

"Haha," said Hermione evilly.

Hermione was still thinking about what he said yesterday.

_How could he say that he loves me? Maybe it was because he was drunk._

_**Yeah, right. Did you see the significant looks that he gave you just right now?**_

_What significant looks?_

_**Over his breakfast cereal dear.**_

Hermione glanced at Draco.

_He's not even doing anything so why is this dratted inner voice telling me there is?_

_**Because he is, you just choose to ignore it.**_

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

Draco frowned. "Something on your mind?"

Hermione looked up into his stormy grey eyes. Ugh she couldn't concentrate on anything he says when she looks at him!

"No, nothing," said Hermione dismissively.

"You are lying," he said simply.

But Draco had a suspicion. He knew he should have never let himself get drunk.

That Afternoon

Hermione ran up to her room. Ginny wasn't anywhere the whole day.

Hermione started to grow worried.

Hermione ran up to Draco's room and saw him write a letter. Draco quickly hid the letter when Hermione came in and glared at her.

"What do you want, Granger?" he said nastily.

"Nothing! Prince Draco, your wife is missing!" said Hermione, panicked. She had a feeling she knew where she was.

"What do you mean?" said Prince Draco, bored.

Hermione stared at him.

"She hasn't shown up all morning and afternoon! Surely you care?" said Hermione, scandalized.

"Sure, I care. But you know how she is, she probably went shopping," he shrugged and stared out of the window.

"Shopping!" said Hermione hysterically. "She would have asked me to come with her!"

"What do you propose happened?" said Draco calmly, folding his hands into his lap. He reminded her a lot of Professor Dumbledore when he did that. But there was a huge difference. Draco was just carefree, and Dumbledore was calm.

"I don't know!" said Hermione untruthfully.

"Ok. Then there is nothing else we could do. We just sit and wait."

"Ok," said Hermione, grabbing her coat and meeting back to Draco. "I'm going to find the King and the Queen."

"Ok," said Draco, as she left Hermione caught a glimpse of him turning back to the letter.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Probably a love letter to Parkinson.

Hermione ran up the corridors. She had to find the Queen. Much to her luck, she found the Queen sitting down with a letter and tears streaming down her eyes.

Hermione sighed. What was up with the secret letters?

The Queen smiled when she saw her.

"I have a letter for you," she said sadly.

Hermione panicked knowing it was bad news.

"What is it?" said Hermione.

"Read it," said Molly.

Hermione took the parchment from her hands.

_Dear my best friend Hermione,_

_I can't take this anymore. There is no way I will marry Draco Malfoy. Yesterday night while you and Draco went to bed, me and Harry escaped. We are going into a home that we purchased and we will live there for a year until we get married. I hope you understand. I trust my mother will let you stay into the house forever, because we are accustomed to you. You are like my twin sister and you will always be. _

Hermione tried to hold back tears but she couldn't.

_We will communicate by letters, of course. And Harry told me what Draco said. I truly hope things work out between you._

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

_Much love from Ginny._

(Haha shocker is it? The story doesn't end here! )


	10. A Goodbye Kiss

Hermione stared at Molly.

"What should we do?" said Molly.

"Well I guess Draco can go home and I'll camp out at Ron's..." said Hermione.

"What?" said Molly. "No you can't do that! You can live here!"

"No." said Hermione. "Trust me, it would be a little too weird."

"Ok," said Molly, understanding. "Then you go tell Draco," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione ignored the twinkle and trudged up the stairs to Draco's room.

"Malfoy?" said Hermione softly.

"Come in," he drawled.

"I just found out what happened!" said Hermione breathlessly.

"What happened?" said Malfoy lazily.

"Ginny and Harry ran away!" said Hermione, about to cry.

"What?" said Malfoy. He paled. "Why?"

Hermione gave him an expected look with her head tilted on her side.

"You know why," said Hermione.

"I know. They were in love," said Malfoy, a little heavily. "Great, every girl in this damn village likes me except you and Ginny. Two very weird people..." commented Draco.

"Yep, we are. And we're sensible," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Are you sure about that?" breathed Draco, touching her jaw with his finger. Hermione was staring up at his grey eyes and felt instantly hypnotized. Hermione broke out of the gaze and stepped away from Draco.

Draco stroked her jaw with a long pale finger. Hermione almost melted right then and there.

"I - I have to - to go," Hermione studdered, letting go of his grip. She walked out of his room.

Leaving Draco to sigh about his life.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Molly looked very down that night. Hermione and Draco decided to keep her company for a last dinner and depart for the morning.

SHe was talking in a heavy voice and was toying around with her dinner in a very depressed manner.

Hermione eyed her sadly. "Um, I'm going to Ron's tomorrow," said Hermione apprehensively.

"Oh, you are , are you?" said Molly, in an interested voice.

"Well, yeah, you and our husband don't need me anymore," said Hermione with a wink.

Molly gave her a disbelieving look.

"Ok, we know you like living with my kids so much," said Molly teasingly.

"Yeah, they are pretty cool people," said Hermione seriously.

For some reason Malfoy had two red tinges on his cheeks, something that happened when he was very angry.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, but he seemed to be ignoring her.

"Ok, I'm going to pack," said Hermione, when she cleaned her plate.

"Go ahead, honey, I'll just get Twinky to clean the dishes," said Molly absentmindedly.

It was a sign that Hermione was really preoccupied that she didn't scowl at the thought of making house elves clean after them.

Draco seemed preoccupied himself. Hermione let him to talk with his ex mother in law while she just packed up her stuff.

Just then she noticed that a blond head of hair was at her doorway.

A tall lean figure was leaning casually against the door frame, his hair falling into his handsome face.

Hermione turned to him.

"What do you want?" said Hermione haughtily.

"Just saying goodbye! Geez, I can't even do that!" said Malfoy, throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh sorry," said Hermione.

Draco was stepping towards her.

Hermione looked up and saw that Draco was there and started stepping back until she was pinned against the wall.

His eyes were full, once again, with something she couldn't identify.

"What?" Hermione managed to squeak out.

But right after that, Draco kissed her with force. Hermione was too shocked to respond for a few minutes, but then did.

Draco's kisses were sweet, yet full of hunger and force, as if the world was going to end the next second. Hermione supposed it was his greedy attitude that made it like that, but it made Hermione hypnotized all the same.

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco pulled back from Hermione.

"Just a goodbye kiss," said Draco in a raspy voice. And with a swish of his cloak he departed.

Hermione put a finger to her lips.

The feeling of him on her lips wouldn't go away.

Hermione stared back at him in awe. She couldn't believe she had the best kiss of her life by a prince.

Hermione was very shocked.


	11. Moving In

Hermione groaned. That goodbye kiss was a sure way to make him not forget her.

Hermione packed up the rest of her stuff to find that the goodbye kiss was the truth. He was gone. Hermione brushed a tear away from her eye.

_He doesn't care about me. Why should I be crying over him? _

_**He does care about you. The way he looks at you... what he said while he was drunk... the way he kissed you...what more do you want woman?**_

_Well if he did care about me..._

_**What is there left to do? (Inner voice smirks)**_

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration and walked over to Molly. Of course she would see Molly again, Molly always came to dinner to Ron's house.

Hermione let out a laugh. Maybe her life with Ron would be ..._fun._

With high spirits, Hermione kissed both sides of the Queen's cheeks.

"Love ya, Molly. Must dash off though, if I'm ever going to get my packing done..." added Hermione thoughtfully.

"Wait!" said Molly hurriedly. "Draco wanted me to leave you this!"

Molly came towards Hermione holding a box. Hermione stared in awe at the box and then at Molly.

"Are you sure that's for me?" said Hermione, confused.

"Sure is," said Molly, grinning.

Hermione opened the box with trembling fingers. It was a delicate silver chain, with a huge, red ruby in the middle.

There was a note that came with it.

_Hermione,_

_just a little something for you to remember me by. _

_-Draco_

Hermione stared at the note. It gave no meaning, no expression.

Molly looked at Hermione.

"What are you waiting for, put it on!" said Molly enthusiastically.

Hermione obliged. The necklace looked perfect on her.

Hermione looked herself in the mirror.

It was beautiful. Hermione sat and thought about how thoughtful Draco could be.

Hermione got to her senses and with a last goodbye, departed from the castle forever.

Hermione arrived at Ron's house. It was a cozy little cottage in the village square.

Ron was picking a walnut, waiting in the front of the house, his tall lean figure standing tall.

"Hermione!" he called, and rushed over to help her with the bags.

Hermione smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you Ron you are truly a prince!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, well I feel more like a house elf," grumbled Ron.

Hermione laughed.

Ron led her into the house. Hermione was surprised on how cozy Ron made a house look.

"Ron this house is excellent!" squealed Hermione.

Ron blushed.

"Well this is your room," went on Ron.

Her room was fairly small, but cozy. It had a window that Hermione could watch the stars through, something that she liked to do.

Hermione turned to Ron. "This place is great!" said Hermione enthusiastically.

Ron blushed. "Its okay."

Ron walked out of the door as Hermione started packing. Hermione glanced around the room.

SHe was going to miss her castle, but living with Ron, would be okay. She was going to miss Harry, she couldn't stand the thought of being away from her two best friends for a whole year.

But that was the rule if you were escaping an arranged marriage.

Hermione pulled out her many flowy dresses and regular t - shirts.

She was going to miss the parties, and joking with Ginny.

Well it was only for a year.

After Hermione finished packing, she went into the living room.

Ron, was sitting on the couch, waiting for her to get done.

"Hey Ickle Ronniekins," said Hermione.

Ron scowled. "Wanna cup of tea?" said Ron, innocently.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you going to put inside the cup of tea, Ronald?" said Hermione, sounding very much like a mix between Snape and Molly. A very bad combination.

Ron flinched.

"Nothing, nothing! Can't have an innocent cup of tea with the prince?" said Ron.

Hermione sighed in a half amused way.

"Sure, whatever. You know the kind I like Ron," said Hermione, plopping onto the couch.

Ron bustled up to make tea and Hermione got up to investigate her new home.

"Classic," muttered Hermione, eyeing a pack of cards. "How very like you," said Hermione, loudly to Ron, holding up a pair of cards.

Ron smiled. "Always gotta have that handy," he said seriously.

"In your case," said Hermione.

Hermione sat on the dining room table. Hermione really wanted to tell Ron about the goodbye kiss Draco gave her, but something told her not to mention it to him. Hermione listened closely to her intuition.

Hermione noticed something about Ron that evening. Ron was looking at her in a very weird way.

Hermione ignored it, but Ron was blushing a lot as they talked.

More than usual.

It gave Hermione the chills. She wasn't sure in a good way or in a bad way.

Finally Hermione decided to turn into sleeping.

Hermione smiled at Ron, who reddened a little and stepped into her room.

Her room looked a lot like home.

It was brightly colored with flowers on the window sill, like she always used to have it.

Hermione sighed contentedly and fell back into her bed.

She was content but she knew something was missing.

Something she quite couldn't put her finger on.

That night she dreamt dreams of a certain boy with blonde hair.

(A/n the story isn't over yet! Review people!)


	12. Blonde Encounters & Tea Shop Interviews

Hermione woke the next morning to find Ron, bustling around to make tea.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. Ron was really a morning person.

"Good morning Ron, " said Hermione, eyeing Ron clearly.

"Good morning, Hermione," said Ron, sitting down on the table and grabbing a newspaper.

"Hey Ron, I was thinking," started Hermione. "I was thinking about looking for a job today."

Ron looked up.

"Oh that's great! Because I had to go to the SLytherin castle to deal with a couple of things and I doubt that you would want to come," said Ron hastily.

"Yeah your right," said Hermione agreeing.

But what Ron was really going to Hermione wouldn't want to know. He seemed to know that she had fallen for Prince Draco. And since Prince Draco was thrown out of the marriage, Queen Narcissa and King Lucius were planning a ball tonight for his son to meet Princess Feridina.

Ron groaned when he heard this, knowing that he had to go. It was part of his duties. And that he would have to take Hermione.

He doubted Hermione would like that at all.

Hermione picked up a her _Daily Prophet _and skimmed through the articles.

Luckily, she missed the article that said Draco would be having a ball tonight for meeting his new wife, Feridina.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the Slytherin castle, Draco woke up with a start. His mother was in the kitchen, probably discussing the ball for tonight.

Draco was depressed. He knew the one woman he loved he couldn't have.

Not like she loved him back anyway.

Draco sighed.

He wasn't at all keen to go to the ball.

Draco's tall form trudged out of his room, his hair messed up. He knew that sooner or later he would have to share a room with Feridina.

Lucius greeted his son warmly when Draco entered the kitchen, obviously excited for tonight's ball.

"...and Draco, mind your manners toward her parents, they are very strict people," finished Lucius.

Obviously he didn't notice that the whole time his son wasn't listening. His son was in another world.

Draco thought about the necklace that he gave Hermione.

It was a necklace that the ancient Slytherin King was given by the woman he was in love with. Ever since, it was tradition to give the necklace to your wife on the wedding day.

He would just tell his father he lost it when that day came.

He preferred to watch Hermione from the streets or the high castle balconies wear it.

It heart his heart sore to think that she didn't belong to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the morning, but Ron said he was going to leave early this morning to get the shopping done and get ready for the "dinner party" he was having with the Slytherins.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, I will be out all day too, just hanging around the shops, talking to people, finding a job," said Hermione casually.

Ron nodded his head and with that, he apparated.

Hermione stepped out the door and thought that a fresh walk down to the village would do her good.

Hermione was walking and she halted when she heard a squeaky and shreiky voice.

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkiiiiiiiie!" screamed a girl with blonde hair.

Hermione heard a male groan.

Hermione's heart stopped beating. She knew that voice anywhere.

"What is it pug face?" said Draco, annoyed.

Hermione tried to walk away really quickly.

_She was getting to her destination...just one step more...one more step...come on its not that far..._

"I want to know something!" screeched Pansy.

"Not now!" said Draco, exasperated.

Just then he noticed a mass of bushy hair hurrying past.

Draco's heart skipped beat..

_Beat...Beat...Beat...Beat...Beat...Beat...beat...Beatbeat...beat_

Pansy walked away, sulking.

Draco noticed a ruby necklace that was on the girl.

He could scream out loud and kiss Pansy! So she did put it on!

_Just a little further...a little further and I'll be out of sight...a little further...ugh, doesn't the sidewalk end?...keep walking..._

Draco grabbed her wrist though. He was always too quick for her.

They locked eyes for a moment. Hermione almost felt dizzy.

"Granger," said Malfoy, acknolleging her with a nod of his head.

"Malfoy," said Hermione menacingly.

_If he was here to play mind games..._

Malfoy let go of her.

"So you heard, I suppose?" said Malfoy coldly.

"Heard about what?" said Hermione, confused.

"So you haven't," sneered Malfoy.

Hermione stormed off, leaving a thoughtful Malfoy behind.

_So she hasn't heard about it..._

Hermione stalked off haughtily. He got her into a really bad mood. So why did he give her the necklace? And what was he talking about?

Hermione sighed and walked into a tea shop, thinking that making tea and serving it would be the perfect career for her. She always liked the aroma of it.

Hermione walked up to the counter of the tea shop.

"Yes?" said a blonde witch with a long nose and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm here for a job," said Hermione boldly and politely.

The lady smiled warmly at her. She looked about Hermione's age.

"I think we can arrange that," said the lady. "Come to the back room with me to discuss this."

Hermione blinked. "Just like that? I get the job?" said Hermione, bewildered.

"Just like that," said the woman.

The lady lead her to a cozy back room.

Hermione sat on the couch and crossed her legs politely.

"First of all, call me Hannah. I'm Hannah Abbot," said the woman, stretching out a hand to shake Hermione's.

Hermione shook her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Call me Hermione," said Hermione hastily.

"Great, now that that's settled, when can you start?" said Hannah brightly.

Hermione sat up a little straighter.

"Tomorrow morning sounds okay?" said Hermione.

"Fantastic," said Hannah. "Nice meeting you."

"Same here," said Hermione, walking out of the room. On one try she got the job.

Hermione was walking out of the tea shop when she noticed a familiar face sitting on a table and scribbling in a notebook, with another girl.


	13. The Chat With Feridina

Hermione noticed who it was. It was Gina and Feridina, scribbling and apparently writing a list.

Gina called out to Hermione. "Hey Hermione, come here!"

Feridina groaned. She wasn't on good terms with Hermione. Hermione always said she was whore or something. _Whatever. _Hermione was just jealous.

"Hey!" said Hermione, bustling over.

"Come pull a chair!" said Gina.

"That's okay, I brung my wand," said Hermione, taking her wand out of her pocket and conjuring up a chair.

"Nice one," complimented Gina. Hermione sincerely liked Gina and she decided to just ignore Feridina.

Feridina straightened her dress and turned to look at Hermione.

"Are you okay?" she asked, in a weirdly friendly way.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Hermione.

"Want a cup of tea? That's okay, its on the house," assured Gina and she called for the waiter.

"What would you guys like?" said the waiter, in a polite voice. But Hermione could tell that the waiter wished he were somewhere else.

After Hermione said her order, she turned to Gina and Feridina.

"So what's been going on?" said Hermione.

Something told Feridina that she shouldn't tell Hermione about Draco and her.

She decided that she'll find out anyway.

Because Feridina had a hunch that Hermione was in love with Draco.

It was ridiculous, he wouldn't want her anyway, but it was a hunch.

"Same old, same old. I heard about Ginny," said Gina.

"Yeah, her and Harry were meant to be from the start," said Hermione.

Feridina and Gina exchanged looks.

Hermione failed to notice this. Or maybe she did, but she was just ignoring it.

Feridina thought up something. "Hermione, do you have something going on with Ron?" said Feridina slyly.

"What?" said Hermione. "No way, we are like sister/brother."

"A likely story," said Feridina evilly. "I see the way he looks at you!"

"What?" exclaimed Hermione. But it was true because she suspected the same thing.

"Well whatever, we will always be friends," said Hermione, convincing herself.

A certain blonde was listening from the back. He was about to talk to his new fiancé, but seeing as Hermione was there he would never muster up the courage too.

He frowned as he listened on to the conversation.

"Please, as if something won't happen while you two are _alone in the house," _said Feridina slyly, turning to her sister for aid.

Gina nodded in agreement.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "you guys can think whatever you want to think."

Just then Draco decided was the time to walk up to Feridina.

"Hey," he said, gesturing at Feridina.

"Hey baby!" said Feridina happily. Hermione froze. He was with _her?_

"I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk. Gina and Granger could come, of course," he said gesturing to Hermione.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, no, I must be going," said Hermione hastily, picking up her bag and leaving her half empty tea cup.

Trust him to mess everything up.

"No I insist," he said in a dangerously soft voice.

"No me and Hermione were thinking of spending the day together," said Gina hastily.

Hermione remembered to reward Gina the first chance she got.

"Okay then," he drawled. "Come, Feridina," he said, holding out an arm for her.

Feridina giggled.

Draco thought he saw hurt in Hermione's eyes, but it quickly passed.

"Nice necklace," he added to Hermione, winking at her.

Against her will, Hermione blushed furiously.

Feridina gave one last evil look to Hermione and trotted off with Draco.

Draco didn't really like the feeling of having her in his arms, but he shrugged it off. She was going to be his wife whether he liked it or not and he was going to have to get used to it.

_Hermione can't escape me forever..._


	14. Here is Gone For Now

Hermione followed Gina out of the shop. Gina seemed worried for some reason and she was chewing on her black painted nails.

"Ugh, I'm sorry to say, but I sincerely hate your sister!" said Hermione exasperatedly.

Gina nodded.

"My sister can definantly be snobby. She doesn't mean no harm though," assured Gina.

Hermione looked at her skeptically. "I don't know...It's like she's dying to set me up with Ron or something..."

"Well she is right! Ron looks at you in a way...Don't you notice?" said Gina seriously. (Not slyly.)

Hermione stared at her.

"Not really. I don't seem to think of him as that way," said Hermione, looking at the gothic princess.

"Well its true," said Gina.

"I guess...," said Hermione.

They were walking through the villages. The village had a certain beauty to it; it was so clean and homely.

Hermione could spot Draco and Feridina holding hands ahead of them. Hermione tried to ignore it but she couldn't. Something was constricting in her chest whenever she saw them.

Hermione looked at Gina.

"Could we sit? I can't stand the sight of Feridina," said Hermione. Feridina reminded her a lot of Parvati or Lavender, constantly giggling.

Hermione sat on the bench with Gina and was gazing at the fountain.

Just then a very handsome boy with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair took out a guitar. He looked as if he was about to play.

"Oooh he is cute!" gushed Gina.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. He was cute.

Just then the boy winked at Gina. Gina looked as if she was about to faint.

He was strumming his guitar. A few girls were starting to get near him. Gina glared at them.

The boy started singing in a rock voice:

_you and I got something,_

_but its all,_

_and then its nothing to me,_

_yeah,_

_and I got my defenses when it comes to your intentions for me,_

_yeah,_

_and we wake up in the break down,_

_in the things we never thought we could be,_

_yeah,_

_I'm not the one who broke you,_

_I'm not the one you should fear,_

_what have you got to move you darling?_

_I thought I lost you somewhere,_

_but you were never really ever there at all_

_yeah_

_and I want to get free,_

_talk to me,_

_I can feel you falling,_

_and I wanted to be _

_all you need_

_but somehow here is gone_

_I have no solution_

_to the sound of this pollution in me_

_yeah,_

_and I was not the answer,_

_so forget you ever thought it was me,_

_I'm not the one who broke you,_

_I'm not the one you should fear_

_what have to got to move you darling?_

_I thought I lost you somewhere,_

_but you were never really ever there at all,_

_and I want to get free,_

_talk to me,_

_I can feel you falling,_

_and I wanted to be _

_all you need_

_but somehow here is gone_

_and I don't need a fallout of the past,_

_that's here between us_

_and I'm not holding on_

_all your lies weren't enough to keep me here,_

_and I want to get free,_

_talk to me,_

_I can feel you falling,_

_and I wanted to be _

_all you need_

_but somehow here is gone_

_and I want to get free,_

_talk to me,_

_I can feel you falling,_

_I know its out there_

_I know its out there_

_I can feel you falling_

_I know its out there,_

_I know its out there_

_somehow here is gone..._

Finished the boy with a last strum on his guitar.

By then a whole crowd of people were there, especially girls.

The whole crowd of girls were swooning.

Gina was staring at him.

He smiled at Gina and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," said Gina breathlessly.

"What's the name?" he said casually.

A group of girls were eying Gina menacingly.

"Gina," said Gina, smiling at him.

The boy nodded his head toward Hermione.

"Who's she?" he said politely.

"Oh that's my friend Hermione," said Gina, gesturing toward Hermione.

"Nice to meet you ladies. I'm Blaise," he said. "Like my show?"

"Liked it?" repeated Gina. "I loved it!"

Blaise smiled. "Thanks."

Hermione smiled at the two. Just then she felt a hand pull her wrist rather violently.

Hermione looked up into a pair of cold grey eyes.

Hermione inwardly groaned.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your new girlfriend?" said Hermione.

Draco shrugged. "She went somewhere."

"So?" said Hermione. "What are you doing with me?"

Draco smirked. "I wanted to talk to you. I heard you have something going on with Weasly."

"What if I do?" said Hermione coldly, playing with his mind.

"Oh yeah?" he said, stepping towards Hermione. Hermione backed up into a tree trunk.

Draco put his arms on either side of her. Hermione sensed trouble but she was frozen to the spot.

"Can he do this?" he said, a kissed her hungrily.

Hermione was really shocked. What was he playing at?

But Hermione couldn't help to respond.

Draco pulled away and smirked. "Obviously he couldn't."

Hermione gave him a nasty look.

"Why do you always do this to me?" she said desperately.

"Do what to you?" said Draco, confused.

"Play these mind games!" she exclaimed. "You hold Feridina's hand, but then you corner me and kiss me? What was that all about?"

Draco couldn't answer. He didn't know himself.

"Good bye Malfoy. Have a nice day," said Hermione, a tear stinging from her eye. She stormed out of the path.

Hermione met up with Gina and saw that she was still talking to Blaise.

"I'm leaving," she whispered to Gina.

Gina nodded and said, "meet me tomorrow, same time, same place as now. Owl me if you have something else up."

"Ok," said Hermione.

She decided there was too much excitement for a day and decided to go back home.

(A/n so do you like this chapter? Review! I need critics!)


	15. Ballroom Dancing & Friendly Letters

Malfoy sat in the castle ballroom, greeting his guests and waiting for Feridina to arrive.

He was dreading this moment, really.

"Are you okay, my son?" said Narcissa, concerned. "Of course you are. You're probably nervous."

"Yes, very," said Draco.

The ball room was decorated differently then it was with the Gryfindors.

Well of course they would be having the ball here.

Just then the Queen of Ravenclaw, Anastasia, and the King of Ravenclaw, Matthew, marched into the room.

Narcissa automatically ran toward them, her husband behind her.

Draco groaned. Here comes the part where Feridina comes through the doorway.

He half hoped that Hermione would be there, but he didn't at the same time.

Just as he predicted, Feridina burst into the room with her sister next to her.

Draco walked up to her and put his most charming smile.

"Feridina," he said, kissing her hand. Feridina giggled.

"Gina," he said, with a nod of his head.

Gina curtseyed.

"Is Hermione coming?" said Draco, in an added undertone to Gina.

"I doubt it," she answered conversationally.

Draco felt a little put down.

"You know she doesn't even know about the engagement," said Gina.

Draco looked at her.

"She doesn't?" he said astonished. "But what about the newspapers? Ron?"

"Please, you think Ron will tell her?" said Gina, rolling her eyes. "Plus, you know, she probably just skipped the article."

Draco sighed.

"I guess."

Gina smiled. "You don't really love my sister do you?" she said slyly.

"Honestly?" he said, knowing he could tell Gina anything. "No."

Gina smiled understandingly.

"Figures."

Feridina came bouncing toward him, her face flushed for some odd reason.

"Hey Drake!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey babe," he said, bored.

"Whats up with you?" she said, frowning.

"Oh nothing," he said hastily. Draco wiggled his eyebrows at Gina. "So I heard you have a new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" she said, blushing furiously. "I just met him yesterday!"

"A likely story," Draco drawled. "Next thing you know he'll be writing love songs about you."

Gina punched him playfully in the arm. "Oh shut it. Go have a dance with your wife,"she said evilly.

Feridina looked mad at Gina for touching him.

Feridina pulled Gina aside.

"Don't you dare touch my husband. Got it?" she snarled.

Gina rolled her eyes.

"You think you scare me. Yeah I got it, now get off me. I have a boyfriend!" she added.

"Good, I thought we could get that clear," she said, moving away toward Draco.

Gina rolled her eyes. "What a bitch."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron put his best dress robes on and came out from the kitchen door.

"Hey Hermione," he said.

"Oh hey Ron. You look nice. How long are you going to be gone?" she added.

"Oh, pretty much the whole night. You know how Lucius is," he added hastily.

Hermione chucked.

"Very well," she said, grabbing a book and sitting on the sofa.

Ron sensed her sadness at being alone.

"You know, tomorrow night I wanna take you somewhere," he said conversationally.

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Really? Where?" she said, eagerly.

"It's a secret. Not much people know about it. Well our people," he added hastily.

"Wow that sounds great Ron." She brightened up.

"Have a great time!" she added as he walked out of the door.

"Oh, I will," he added darkly.

Hermione sighed.

Maybe she should write a letter to Ginny...

Hermione took out a parchment and began writing :

_Dear (princess) Ginny,_

_hey, how is life? Your brother just left for a party at the Slytherin mansion. Well its pretty lonely right now, so I decided writing a letter to you would cheer me up. I miss you so much. You always used to cheer me up._

_How is Harry? Tell him I miss him dearly as well._

_write back and tell me every single juicy thing that is going on in your life (wink)._

_Much love,_

_Hermione._

_Ps. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I live with your brother now? I thought it wouldn't be right if I lived in the castle with out you._

Hermione reread the letter in satisfaction.

With that, she tied the letter gracefully to the owl and watched as the owl left into the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Drakie Poo, we have to dance!" exclaimed Feridina, grabbing his hand.

Draco inwardly groaned.

"Yes dear," he said with fake enthusiasm.

Draco sighed.

It was the same song that was playing when he first laid eyes on Hermione.

Feridina put her head on his shoulder.

Ron was coming through the ballroom door, greeting the kings and the queens.

Already he started taking out a pack of cards.

Draco chuckled.

That guy never missed a beat.

And yet he felt a surge of jealousy to think that Hermione lived with him.

Feridina looked up into his eyes.

She was leaning in...


	16. More Letters & A Kiss From Feridina

Just then Draco got his second kiss ever from his wife.

_Ugh, this is like kissing Pansy..._

It was long, much to his dismay.

But inside Draco realized something. If he can't stand kissing his wife, then how will he survive the rest of his life with her?

But in the outside, Draco ignored what he realized. That was his wife, and Hermione couldn't change that. Not like she wanted to anyway.

Ron was watching them from afar.

Inside he was glowing. Because that means Draco has no chance ever on getting Hermione back, and that meant he had a chance.

_Ah, life can't get any better, _he thought, while shuffling another round of cards. _This night is better than I expected. _

Draco was the first to break apart. He was really grossed out that he had to exchange saliva with that - that - that devil.

Feridina had a growing suspicion after he broke apart.

She had a hunch that he was in love with someone else. She could tell he was thinking about her as he kissed her, and it made her angry.

Just then she realized something her self. Feridina clenched her fists.

He was in love with that poor, lowly, dirty, village girl.

She knew there had to be some way that she could make him fall out of love with her.

She didn't yet have a plan, but she was going to think of something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was leisurely reading a book when Ron burst into the door.

Hermione smiled.

"Oh hey Ron. How was the 'dinner party'?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Ron laughed. "Ok, if you were me and playing cards was your life."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"So what did you do?" he said, sitting on the couch and loosening his tie.

"Oh nothing. Just read, and sent a letter to your sister," said Hermione, waving her hand and turning back to the book.

"Well I promise tomorrow night we will do something together," said Ron, kissing her cheek and going to bed.

Hermione put a hand up to her cheek and he closed the room door to go to bed. Now she was really confused.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny was sleeping in her bed next to Harry when an owl pecked at her head.

"Oh not now!" exclaimed Ginny, sitting up and grabbing her letter.

Ginny immediately regretted her words when she saw who it was.

Ginny read the letter, and almost started crying. She missed her too.

Ginny could just imagine what they would be doing while Ron was at the party.

Of course she would have had to go too, but she would have stayed home with Hermione.

It was then that it hit her.

Draco was probably having another engagement party. No doubt it being with Feridina.

Ginny groaned. She thought that Draco was going to go for Hermione after she left.

Now Hermione lives with Ron, and Draco is engaged. It was a disaster waiting to happen. None of them will ever be happy.

Ginny felt guilty, but couldn't be too guilty because she was immensely happy about being with Harry.

Not to mention that she was pregnant.

Harry woke up.

"Ginny are you okay?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, Hermione wrote a letter!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" said Harry, excitedly. "About time!"

Ginny read the letter out to Harry.

Harry clapped his hands together once and groaned when Ginny explained to him what was happening.

"It's a heartbreak waiting to happen," said Harry sadly.

"Yeah, I know. What an idiot Draco is!" said Ginny angrily.

"Yeah, some men are idiots," agreed Harry.

"I'm gonna get out the parchment and write back," said Ginny.

"Oh no. Are you going to tell her about the 'engagement'?" said Harry, concerned.

"No. She probably doesn't know and we'll keep it that way," said Ginny firmly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione felt a pecking at her head from the room. She let out a squeal when she saw who it was.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Oh my gosh I can't believe you wrote! Yeah, if I was there, it would be totally different. We would be verbally abusing Ron all night and playing our own game of cards! I miss you so much! Well Hermione I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant! I can't believe it._

Hermione shook her head. They haven't even been together for a week and she's already pregnant.

_Me and you will have to name it! Of course Harry won't mind. You can write back in the morning because its so late but as soon as I saw this letter I had to write back._

_Much love, _

_Ginny._

Hermione put the letter on her bedside table and fell to sleep.


	17. I'll Be Waiting For You

The next morning Hermione awoke. She didn't know why she woke so abruptly from nothing.

The freaky part was that an owl flew into the window the next moment.

The owl landed neatly on her bed. The owl looked much like one of those royal eagle owls.

A very shocked Hermione untied the letter from the owl's foot. She knew it couldn't be Ginny because she couldn't have those flashy owls around if she was in hiding.

And she was right. It wasn't Ginny.

_Dear Granger,_

The writing was very small and delicate. It looked as if the person's hand was shaking as the person wrote it.

_Can you please meet me at that tea shop you work in this afternoon? Please? I have to talk to you. Just to have a friendly chat. I know you are going to refuse the minute you see the bottom name, but I really wanna talk to you. I'm not gonna attack you or anything. I'll be waiting for you, whether you come or not. _

_From Draco._

Hermione crumpled the letter with her hand. She was seething with anger.

_How dare he? Just because he's a prince he think I will fall at his feet!_ _well he had another thing coming._

Hermione walked over to her closet and picked up one of her floaty skirts and regular t - shirt.

_He tried to trick me by saying "he'll be waiting whether I come or not." He thinks I'll feel bad and come over. On second thought..._

Hermione walked into the living room.

"Ron!" screeched Hermione.

Ron came bustling out of his room. "What?" he said irritably.

Hermione was cheerful though.

"I'm going to the village square today. I have work," she said brightly.

"Ok, ok, go ahead. I'll be sleeping all day. But don't forget about tonight," he said with a wink.

Hermione smiled and waved as Ron went back to bed.

It was a bright, sunny day. Hermione decided she didn't need to apparate.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione arrived at the tea shop. She really did have work anyway.

Hermione groaned when she saw who was waiting for her on one of the benches outside of the tea shop.

A head of blonde hair was idly examining his fingernails, not noticing the faint girls who were passing and trying to get his attention.

He was very attractive indeed.

Hermione slapped herself for that mental thought.

"Here already, Malfoy?" said Hermione nastily.

Malfoy looked up and smirked.

"Ah, Granger. Nice to see you made it," he said, kissing her hand.

Hermione snatched her hand away.

"I work here," she said haughtily.

One of the girls passing looked at Hermione as if she was nuts. She was probably thinking that Hermione must have been nuts to reject him. But Hermione wasn't falling at his feet just because he was handsome. There was a lot of other guys to choose from.

"Granger, no need for the attitude," he said, holding a hand to his heart in a sarcastic way.

"May I escort the Lady into the tea shop?" he said smoothly, raising an eyebrow and holding out an arm.

Hermione's mouth twitched for a moment.

Hermione clasped her arm in his. SHe always did this with Ginny, and it brought her back good memories.

"Oh Lady now am I ?" said Hermione. "I thought I was the poor village girl?"

"Most of the time you are," said Malfoy.

But the tone of his voice was not hostile, more of a joking sound.

Hermione sat down on a table.

"Wait here," said Hermione to Draco.

"Oh now you want me here?" said Draco, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh shut up," said Hermione exasperatedly.

Hermione ran over to her boss, leaving Draco to praise Lady Luck. He thought she would never come. But of course he would wait for her anyway.

Why?

He didn't know the answer himself.

"Hannah," said Hermione breathlessly.

"What?" said Hannah, who was dusting the counter.

"Can I have a few minutes off?" said Hermione.

"Oh sure! You are the first person to manage to get a prince chasing after you," said Hannah slyly.

Hermione froze.

_The Prince chasing after me?_

Hermione shook the thought from her head.

Hermione emerged a second later, looking oddly flushed.

"What's wrong?" said Draco, concerned. He hoped this wasn't about the engagement and the bimbo told her about it.

"Oh nothing," said Hermione.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. If it was about him she would have told him off already.

"Good," he said, leaning back in his chair.

Hermione stared at him.

"So where's your girlfriend?" said Hermione, suddenly sounding colder.

"She's out of town," said Draco unconcernedly.

"Oh, so you think that just because she's out of town you came here to manipulate me?" said Hermione heatedly.

"What?" said Draco, appalled. "What are you talking about?"

"You know full well Malfoy," said Hermione, her voice raising passionately.

If he didn't leave now he would be slapped and told off. The girl really was dangerous.

Malfoy sighed in a very sad way.

_It reminds me of an angel..._thought Hermione. _OH MY GOSH WHAT AM I THINKING!_

If he was with Feridina, that means he can't even speak to Hermione.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" tried Malfoy, desperately.

Hermione looked at him, a steely glint in his eye. "What do you want?"

Malfoy looked sad. "Nothing. We can't even be friends?"

Hermione felt bad for him for a moment.

"What? Who do you think I am, your mistress?" said Hermione.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "You can't even be friends with me?" said Malfoy, his voice lowering dangerously.

"We both know perfectly well you are probably looking for some action while your girlfriend is gone," said Hermione stubbornly.

Hermione immediately regretted the harshness of her words. The hurt really shone in his eyes now.

"I wanna talk to you tomorrow, when you get these silly ideas out of your head. Same place, same time," said Malfoy turning around.

Hermione turned on her heel and walked away.

"I'll be waiting for you!" screamed Malfoy. That was the first time Hermione ever heard him scream. It surprised her a little.

But the words echoed over and over inside her head for the rest of the workday.

_I'll be waiting for you..._


	18. New York City

Hermione was in a very annoyed mood. So what did he mean by "I'll be waiting for you"? He is so annoying.

Hermione clutched her winter cloak closer to her and ran to the door. She wasn't really interesting in walking at a leisurely pace nearing night.

Ron was waiting for her, looking as if she just got up.

Hermione was amused.

"So you been sleeping _all day?" _she said, unbuttoning her cloak.

"Don't!" said Ron.

Hermione was confused. "Don't what?"

"Don't take off your coat!" said Ron, exasperatedly.

"Ron, its not as if-" started Hermione.

"No!" said Ron. "I was going to take you somewhere! Remember?"

Hermione racked her brains. "Oh yeah!" said Hermione. "But where?"

"Oh you'll see," said Ron slyly. "You'll like this place."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco paced his living room, with his hands behind his back. Feridina watched Draco admiringly.

"Everything okay, Drakie?" said Feridina sweetly.

Draco winced at the nickname. He never did like it when people called him that.

"You know what, how about we go out for the night?" said Draco, trying to get Hermione off his mind. He was never going to get her, and that was that. Why was he playing those games?

"Oh that's great! I'll go get dressed now!" said Feridina, clapping her hands together and rushing off.

Draco sighed. Maybe he would take her to the city tonight...

Feridina emerged a second later. She looked stunning, but he knew that he would never really appreciate how stunning she really looked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione ran out. "Ok then lets go!" said Hermione enthusiastically. She pulled a winter cloak over her. It was a chilly night.

Hermione clasped arms with the prince as they departed into the night.

Ron was really quiet the whole time. It gave Hermione a nagging suspicion, but she decided to brush that thought away.

Just then they were looking at a regular house in the middle of a village square. There were many windows with huge lights.

Ron led her in. Hermione hesitated. "Are you sure this is it?" said Hermione.

Ron looked at her disbelievingly. "Of course I'm sure!"

Hermione looked reassured. "Ok then."

As soon as they stepped through the doorway, Hermione was being blinded by lights. It was beautiful.

She was in the middle of a city.

"Where are we?" said Hermione in awe.

Ron grinned. "Have you ever heard of New York City?" he said slyly.

Hermione let out an audible gasp. "I always wanted to come here!"

Hermione clutched Ron excitedly. "Wow Ron! This is great!"

Ron glowed.

"So where are you taking me?" said Hermione.

"Oh this party. It's a wizard party, don't worry, its not a club," he reassured.

He knew Hermione wasn't one of those club goers.

But what he didn't tell her was that it was a party for Draco and Feridina's engagement. Of course with all the commotion, she wouldn't know.

He just hoped his plan would go accordingly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco knew that there was an engagement party waiting for them. His mother told him to keep it a secret from Feridina, because she wanted it to be a surprise.

Draco readily agreed. In fact, the party slipped his mind.

"Draco, where are we going?" said Feridina, giggling once more.

Draco restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"Um, you'll see sweetheart," said Draco. Anyone but Feridina could tell that there was no sincerity in "sweetheart".

Feridina clung to his arm as they arrived at a house.

It was full of lights and as soon as they stepped through it they were in a different world.

Feridina gasped. Obviously she had never came here before either.

"Well, we're going to a party," said Draco, decided to tell her now.

"Really?" said Feridina excitedly. "Oh I haven't been to a party in a long time..."

"Great," said Draco absentmindedly.

Just then Draco let out an audible gasp.

It wasn't heard by Feridina through the chatter of the crowd.

Draco saw Hermione walking with Ron, arm in arm, like he was walking with Feridina.

Maybe his eyes were decieving him.

But she was laughing, not giggling, Hermione never giggled, and was looking at the shops with an awed look in his face.

Draco clenched his jaw. Weasly didn't deserve her.

But then he came to his senses. Why was he so bothered? It's not as if she was the most gorgeous woman in town, or if she was a princess.

Weasly deserved her. Draco deserved Feridina.

SO what was wrong?

Feridina was chattering to Draco as she was passing the shops. "...wow will you believe that.." said Feridina, her eyes reflecting the light.

Draco wasn't listening. Tonight would be the night that Hermione found out about the engagement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione entered the party. It was a beautiful and huge circular room with small round tables on the sides. People were chattering all over the place.

Hermione felt immediately as ease. She grinned at Ron, who grinned back.

Until ...

Hermione heard a woman with long blonde hair talk to a girl with short red hair.

"...yeah, the engagement party turned out well. I saw Ron and his guest come in..."

"Yes, Draco and Feridina will make the perfect marriage."

Hermione froze. Surely this had to be a mistake. Draco was already engaged to her?

Hermione couldn't make sense of it.

Just then a tall pale figure emerged through the door way.

He was arm in arm with a girl with curly brown hair.

It was Draco and Feridina.

Hermione understood now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco came through the door.

The party would have been so much nicer if it wasn't for him and Feridina.

He decided to just kiss Feridina in front of his mom, who was talking to the red head, just to make a good impression.

Draco turned Feridina's jaw to him and kissed her.

Feridina flushed as the crowd whistled.

Just then Draco noticed someone staring at them, through narrowed eyes, as if lost in thought.

It was _Hermione!_

How stupid was he? But why should he keep it a secret from her? It's not like he loved her anyway.

_**yea you do...**_

_No I don't love her! _

_**Then why are you staring at her? Your drooling over her like a pathetic being.**_

_Am not!_

_**Are too!**_

Draco realized that he was battling his self concious and shook his head.

He could see the hurt in Hermione's eyes and decided to ignore it.

All he wanted to do was talk to her, no matter where the conversation went. Draco was always a compulsive person.

"Hey Granger," he said, when he neared her.

"Malfoy," she said with disgust. "Engaged to her are you?" she sneered.

Malfoy's eyes widened for a minute. NO one ever sneered at him.

"Yea, and?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," said Hermione sincerely. "I expected it."

Draco brushed away the hurt that he felt when she said that. He decided upon saying: "so Weasly dragged you here, did he?"

Hermione replied snottily, "I wouldn't have came if I knew if it was for this."

Draco smirked.

"Then why aren't you leaving?" Draco immediately knew this was the wrong thing to say. Especially considering that we was dying to dance with her.

"Fine!" she said furiously. "I don't want to stay here anyway!"

Hermione rushed off to look for Ron. She felt a tear threatening to fall.

"Come Ronald!" she said angrily. Ron was chatting up a girl with black hair and startling blue eyes.

"Why?" said Ron astonished. "We just got here!"

"Now!" hissed Hermione.

Ron sensed something was going on. "Alright, Hermione."

Hermione then did something that she was going to regret.

She kissed Ron in front of Draco.


	19. Feridina Plans

Ron was shocked, but pleased all the same. Draco was watching with his jaw hanging. He didn't expect this. And he didn't think it would drive like a knife through his heart. He could almost feel himself bleed.

Well he deserved it...

What? This shouldn't even be affecting him.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and Hermione pulled away. She grabbed Ron's hand and stormed out of the party.

Draco was left to stare after her. He knew he lost her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Ron decided to apparate back to the house. Ron was didn't say one thing to her, and she knew he had a reason.

Hermione was really sad. Not only is Draco engaged, but she just made it clear as crystal to him that she hated him.

And she didn't! Oh no she didn't hate him!

But why was he so intent on hating her? Ever since he saw her...

Hermione winced at what she was thinking. If he belonged with Feridina, than so be it.

Hermione took out a batch of parchment and a quill and decided to write to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? Tonight turned out to be a complete disaster. Your brother took me to the city and Draco was there. He's engaged. I should have expected it. But Ginny, I'm still in love with him. And it hurts because I can't go on like this. I can't! How can I live loving him when he's with her as a wife? Well I really have to forget about this. And I don't know how. And I made a mistake too! I kissed Ron. And your brother is a really nice guy, but I don't love him. Now he is going to get the wrong impression. Life just isn't fair sometimes._

_So how is the pregnancy going ? (wink wink) . Have you named the baby yet?_

_I think you should name it Ella if it's a girl and William if it's a boy. _

_Write me back!_

_Much love, _

_Hermione._

Hermione looked at the letter in satisfaction and licked the envelope.

Hermione was startled to see Ron sitting in the living room.

Ron looked really sad for some reason.

Hermione stared at him.

"Ron what's wrong?" she said, a little embarassed to face him because of her impulsive kiss.

"That kiss meant nothing, did it?" said Ron, looking at her in the eyes.

Hermione stared at him.

She honestly didn't know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco was still glaring at the door as she left. How dare she!

Feridina was tugging on his arm.

"Drakie!" said Feridina persistently. "Why are you staring at the door?"

Draco glared at her too. He was in a very bad mood.

"No Dina! What is your problem? Why are you always on my case!" he said heatedly.

Feridina looked shocked.

"Draco I-" started Feridina.

But Draco was already storming off to the other side of the room.

Feridina frowned.

She knew why he was acting this way.

It was because of that lowly bitch, Hermione.

Feridina could not honestly see what he saw in her, but she knew it had to end..this ...obsession.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione awoke with a start this morning, only to find a letter from Ginny.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I can't believe it! You know, the truth is I really expected you and him to get together after I left. Seems like nothing is going according to plan these days. _

_So how are you? Yeah, I can't believe how big my stomach got! Its sad._

_I like the way you think. That's exactly what I'm going to name the baby, even Harry approved._

_Harry sends his best wishes._

_We love you Hermione, and write back soon._

_Much love, _

_Ginny._

Hermione grinned broadly. Hermione never got the chance to name a baby.

Writing to Ginny and Harry, her two best friends, took all her troubles away.

Hermione hummed as she got up and dressed for work.

She wrapped herself around in a winter cloak and decided to depart for work.

SHe really didn't feel like waking up Ron. He'll figure out where she went.

Hermione opened the door and decided to apparate. It was a chilly day and she felt too stressed to walk.

Hermione apparated outside the coffee shop and spotted him AGAIN.

Hermione forgot all about what he said yesterday afternoon.

Her fists clench.

He dare comes and reminds me of all my problems!

Draco started toward her.

"Hello Granger," he said in a would be calm voice.

Hermione clenched her fists, but decided the best way was to act maturely, and like an adult.

"Good morning Malfoy," she answered smoothly.

Malfoy started stepping toward her, which made her nervous. She was being led away from the tea shop.

She was backing up.

Hermione slammed into something hard. She backed into a tree trunk.

Hermione was trapped.

Draco put on arm on either side of her.

"I know you didn't mean that Granger," said Malfoy dangerously.

"Didn't mean what?" said Hermione innocently.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't play innocent Granger, it doesn't suit you," hissed Draco.

"Don't act like you care, it doesn't suit you either," she retorted.

She hit a nerve.

"I don't care," he said defiantly.

Hermione sneered.

"Then remind me why you cornered me on my way to work," she said sweetly.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Against a tree trunk?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Can't risk being overheard," he smirked.

Hermione scowled.

"I said I'd wait for you," said Draco.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "How romantic," she sneered.

For some strange reason Draco's cheek's flushed. Hermione felt confused.

"Do you like me?" whispered Draco. He needed to get to the bottom of this before it made him insane.

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me," said Draco anxiously.

Hermione couldn't take this anymore.

"I have to go," said Hermione.

"You always escape everything," said Malfoy, sadly.

This time Hermione widened her eyes. "You surprise me, Malfoy," said Hermione. She meant it.

"You don't know the half of it," he muttered.

Hermione sighed. "Draco, I really need to get to work," started Hermione.

"Can I walk you?" said Draco.

Hermione tipped her head to one side and observed his face. He looked sincere.

"Are you okay?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Draco. Actually he felt a little nauseous.

Actually the memory of Ron and Hermione kissing replayed over and over in his mind.

He longed to kiss her. But he knew she was engaged...

"Okay, you can," said Hermione, still staring at him.

Draco started walking side by side with her, his hands behind his back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feridina watched the two from narrowed eyes.

He was in love with her and she knew it.

She wasn't going to let Hermione steal him. She'd kill her.

She was going to get a piece of her mind as soon as she stepped into that dratted tea shop.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione finally got to the front of the shop.

"See ya," said Hermione awkwardly.

Draco nodded at her and Hermione saw a hint of a wink. Hermione couldn't help blushing. She hoped Malfoy didn't notice. She shouldn't be thinking about this for anyone's fiancé!

Hermione got into the tea shop, her cheeks frosty.

SHe went to the back to hang her coat.

Hermione was going back to the front counter when a girl with sparking brown eyes and curly brown hair burst into the shop.

"How dare you!" she screeched to Hermione as soon as she seen her.

Hermione looked confused. "How dare me what?" she said blankly.

"Don't play stupid with me! You love Draco, admit it!"

Hermione looked appalled.

"Why would you possibly think that?" said Hermione.

"Because! I see the way you look at him! He's almost married, leave him alone!" she said furiously.

Hermione glared at her.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, he's been after me," she said coldly.

She couldn't help it. This girl was really getting on her nerves.

The girl roared and looked at if she was going to slap her.

Hermione was a second earlier. She pointed her wand at her.

"Don't even dare," she hissed, her wand pointing at her throat.

Feridina glared.

She left the shop in a fury. It was time to resort to Plan B.

As soon as Feridina left, the customers cheered.

Hermione blushed. Gossip was going to go around the whole damn town that Feridina was suspecting innocent Hermione Granger of trying to steal her fiancé.

Fiancé.

Ugh, that word gave her the shivers. It meant he belonged to someone else.

(A/n...how do ya like this chapter? the story's not over yet.)


	20. Vertigo

Hermione was very stressed out by lunch time. She decided to go outside and get some fresh air, maybe eat a bagel by the benches.

Hermione purchased her bagel and went outside.

She spotted Blaise strumming a guitar.

Hermione rushed over to him. She didn't know him that well, but she did seem to like him as a friend, as she liked Gina.

Blaise was overjoyed to see her.

"Hermione!" he said jovially. "Long time no see!"

Hermione smiled. "I know! So where's Gina?" she said curiously.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "She just went to the tea shop to meet you. She'll realize you're gone and come back," he said reassuringly.

Hermione nodded.

"So what's on your mind?" he said curiously.

Hermione sighed. "A lot."

Blaise smiled warmly at her.

"I can see your problems through your eyes. It's one of the gifts that singers have," he added.

"You're going to play a song for me?" said Hermione, grinning.

Blaise took out his guitar and strummed it. "Gladly."

He started singing :

_desperate for changing_

_starving for truth _

_I'm closer to where I started _

_chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_letting go all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_hanging by a moment here with you_

_forgetting all I'm lacking_

_completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_you take all of me now..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_letting go all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

By then a whole crowd came, and was clapping to the beat enthusiastically. Blaise really knew how to draw his crowd.

But what confused Hermione was that this song _was _how she was feeling.

Blaise kept singing throughout the whole song and she felt soothed by his voice. No wonder Gina was so taken with him.

Hermione noticed blonde hair moving through the crowd.

She felt immediately alert, but sank back down. He was sure to be with his fiancé.

It hurt to think that every part of the song was true to her.

Blaise smiled warmly at her in the end while the whole crowd cheered.

Girls were going nuts over him. He was growing as popular as the prince.

Hermione chuckled at the thought.

"Wow Blaise that was awesome!" said Hermione sincerely.

"Does it sum up how you feel?" said Blaise, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed.

"Really? It does," said Hermione. "Do you have like Seer blood in you or something?"

Blaise shook his head. "Again, Hermione, you aren't a true singer if you sing what's in your heart and what's in your people's hearts. That's the true gift of being a singer."

Blaise let out a breath.

Gina was smiling at him, her eyes watery.

She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Choking..." said Blaise dramatically. Hermione and Gina laughed.

Feridina was glaring. How could Hermione seem to have such luck with every one? And Gina?

Hermione clutched on Malfoy's sleeve tighter.

The crowd seemed to want more music from Blaise.

Gina pointed this out to him.

Blaise grinned.

He turned to the music hungry crowd.

"So you guys want more music?" he exclaimed to the crowd.

"Yeah!" said the crowd.

"Ok. I have a song in mind. It's a song about being somewhere you don't want to be," said Blaise, as a matter of factly.

Blaise strummed his guitar a little more violently.

He sang :

_lights go down,_

_its dark_

_the jungle is your head_

_can't rule your heart_

_a feelings so much stronger_

_than a thought_

_your eyes are wide,_

_and though your soul_

_it can't be bought_

_your mind can wonder..._

_Hello hello_

_I'm at a place called "vertigo"_

_its everything I wish I didn't know_

_except you give me something_

_I can feel_

_feel_

_the night is full of holes_

_as bullets rip the sky_

_of ink with gold_

_they twinkle as the boys play rock and roll_

_they know that they can't dance_

_at least they know..._

_I can't stand the beats_

_I'm asking for the check_

_a girl with crimson nails_

_has jesus round her neck_

_swingin to the music, swinging to the music_

_oh oh oh _

_Hello hello_

_I'm at a place called "vertigo"_

_its everything I wish I didn't know_

_except you give me something_

_I can feel_

_feel_

_check it_

_just for_

_you need it (yeah!)_

_All of this _

_all of this can be yours_

_all of this _

_all of this can be yours_

_all of this_

_all of this can be yours _

_just give me what I want_

_and no one gets hurt_

_Hello hello_

_I'm at a place called "vertigo"_

_its everything I wish I didn't know_

_except you give me something_

_I can feel your love teaching me how..._

_Your love is teaching me how.._

_How to kneel!_

_Kneel.._

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

The crowd cheered louder. Hermione and Gina looked really, really impressed.

Wow.

Hermione felt really connected to his songs.

Another person seemed to too.

(A/n I know this chapter sounds really, really boring but better chapters are ahead!)


	21. Two Weeks?

"Drakie!" screamed Feridina from the bathroom of the Slytherin castle. She was doing her make up. Not like she really wore a lot of make up.

"What?" he said irritated. He was reading a book and NO ONE disturbs him while he was reading a book.

Feridina rolled her eyes at the sound of irritation in his voice.

"I'm just telling you that I'm going dress shopping for the wedding today!" she exclaimed happily.

Draco almost dropped his coffee in shock.

He had to get a grip.

"Honey, really, we JUST got engaged," he said, in his most polite voice.

Feridina frowned.

"You don't wanna marry me?" she said.

"What?" he said, "no! Of course I do! I just didn't know you were planning so early!"

Man, Draco was a VERY good liar.

Feridina smiled.

"Okay. Well me and your mother were going shopping today," she repeated.

"So when will the wedding be?" said Draco curiously.

"Oh..I dunno. Next month?" said Feridina.

Draco was losing time before even himself knew it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione went to work the next morning, her usual routine.

She noticed two women. One was a girl that looked very much like Feridina and the other looked like Narcissa.

Hermione scowled.

She didn't know why though.

She saw Feridina carrying a wedding dress and Hermione's jaw dropped open.

She was already choosing wedding gowns?

And the worst part of it was ...

"...so you want us to get married in two weeks?" said a very delighted Feridina to Narcissa.

"Certainly!" she said, waving her hand. "Why wait a month?"

Hermione chest constricted.

This was too harsh for her.

She rushed into the shop. She needed to get her mind off things.

Draco was in there, much to her dismay.

Hermione was forced to go take his order.

"What?" she said, a little rude.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your customers," said an amused Draco.

"Just shut up Malfoy. What do you want?" she had her notebook posed.

Malfoy felt like saying "you! I need you!" but he restrained himself.

His grey eyes were glittering.

"Are you okay?" said Hermione worriedly.

"Oh what?" he said , coming back to Earth. "Yeah."

"Ok, what do you want this morning?" she said, a little softer.

"Oh just the usual, thanks," said Draco.

Draco never came to the tea shop. So how was she supposed to know what "the usual" meant?

But somehow, Hermione knew.

Maybe because of the time that he lived in the castle with her and Ginny.

Hermione shook her head and returned with the tea.

Draco smirked.

"Sit," he commanded in a princely voice. "I want to talk."

Hermione sat and looked politely interested.

"Can I buy you something?" he said.

Hermione looked startled. "No. No thanks," she said, waving her hand.

"So I heard you were getting married in two weeks," said Hermione, engaging in conversation.

"What?" said Draco, a little astounded. "Two weeks?"

"Oh, I heard Feridina boast about it to your mother outside," said Hermione.

Draco looked startled himself.

"She's here?" he said.

"Mmmhmmm," answered Hermione.

"Oh," was his response. "Um, Hermione, could you ask your boss if its okay that you take a break? Just for a little? I wanna walk with you," he said sincerely.

He was flattering her.

"Uh, sure she won't mind," said Hermione.

Hermione ran off to ask Hannah.

Hannah grinned when Hermione told her.

As she consented for Hermione to go, Hannah shook her head. Hermione didn't realize that there was romance between them from the start. She just thinks that just because Draco is married, he won't have feelings for her. Well, that's life.

Draco waited for her at the table.

"She said yeah?" he said.

Hermione nodded.

"Okay then, lets go."

Hermione was walking with Draco side by side. They were walking toward the Slytherin grounds, passing the peaceful cottages.

"Its nice here isn't it?" said Draco absentmindedly. "Everyone expects to think it sucks here.."

"No it doesn't," said Hermione.

Draco was failing at this conversation.

His pulse was quickening. Hermione was coming nearer to his face...

Draco didn't care what happened next. He kissed her.

Hermione smiled, in spite of herself. This kiss was so..familiar.

Draco pulled back.

Hermione knew at the moment that Draco didn't love Feridina.

SHe just wasn't sure whether Draco knew himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feridina arrived at the tea shop. He said he would be in there.

No sign of him.

Feridina narrowed her eyes. She went up to the counter of Hannah.

"Have you seen Prince Draco?" she commanded.

Hannah decided it was best to lie.

"Not at all," she responded.

Just then, a laughing Hermione and a very smug Draco came through the doorway.

Hermione froze. SHe remembered that embarrassing fight with her...

Feridina narrowed her eyes.

"Where have you been, Draco?" she commanded.

"Just taking a walk with an old friend. She told me that we were getting married in two weeks," he added.

Feridina smiled sweetly. So she wasn't interested after all. Perhaps that fight scared her because she was afraid of the gossip.

One thing Hermione hated more than anything was gossip.

"Yes, Drakie, we are," said Feridina.

Hermione resisted the urge very, very, very, hard to laugh. Hermione felt as if her lungs were going to burst. She managed a squeak that was unheard.

_Drakie?_

Draco sensed her resistance to laugh and grimaced at her.

He hated that nickname too. It would have been comical if it wasn't posed to him.

"We are? I thought you said a month?" said Draco, astounded.

Feridina shrugged. "Your mother insisted."

Draco wanted to curse his mother.

Time with Hermione was running out.


	22. Today is The Day!

Lucius came into the room to survey his son.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, the grey eyes so much like his son getting watery.

Draco surveyed himself in the mirror. He knew Hermione would look beautiful...

Draco opened his mouth his mouth in shock.

It just came to him.

It wasn't Hermione he was going to marry.

It was Feridina.

SHE was the one he was going to wake up next to every morning.

SHE was the one he would have to tend to when she was sick.

SHE was the one he was giving that huge ring to (not that she appreciated it ..she had so many riches herself. She was so hard to impress. What was the use of being a Malfoy if you can't impress your own wife?)

SHE was the one who was going to have his son. A Malfoy.

SHE was the one he'd live with for the rest of his life.

SHE was the only woman he would ever kiss.

Draco's absorbed all this in and grew pale. He wasn't ready. He started to tremble. Marriage was much scarier than he thought.

Lucius didn't notice. He was too busy looking at his own reflection.

"You know son, marriage is a very funny thing. You never seem to get sick of your wife. Look at me," he said, chuckling. "I'm looking at myself in the mirror like an idiot, trying to impress Narcissa. We've been married for 18 years. I'm fourty one years old. And yet I love her like I did when we first met," his eyes starting getting dreamy.

Draco rolled his eyes. This was creepy, having his dad talk about his mom like this. But wasn't this how he should be feeling about Feridina? All he could think about was if she was going to the wedding or not, or where she was this moment.

Probably making out with Weasly.

Draco tried to ignore the stinging in his eye.

Men don't cry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was reading a book, her lips pursed. Today was the wedding.

She was really depressed inside.

But she knew it was for the best. He was never really hers anyway. She knew he would end up in some rich woman's embrace.

Well that didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore, it seemed.

Hermione was reading a book on goblin wars. Yes, Hermione tended to read VERY, VERY boring books. But in her eyes it was really suspenseful.

Hermione laughed at what Draco would say if he caught her reading the book. His expression filled with amusement when he say the title. It annoyed Hermione, but pleased her all the same.

Ron wasn't there. He was already at the ceremony. It was half an hour until the ceremony started, and it was a bright, blue beautiful day.

Who could ask for more? Fate had it.

Hermione twitched her lips and moved to the fiftieth page. It was getting really interesting, but Hermione couldn't concentrate on it. In a matter of thirty minutes he would be given away for ever.

Well, she shouldn't care.

Hermione turned a page in her book.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think I look beautiful?" said Feridina, twirling her dress. "How do you think Draco will react?"

Narcissa smiled. "Honey, you look breath taking."

Feridina smiled at her. "I sure am glad to have you as a mother in law."

Anastasia cleared her throat. "Honey, put your shoes on," she said anxiously.

Feridina hastened to obey and took one more glance at the mirror. Today will be the day that he will be all hers! He would forever forget that filthy Hermione.


	23. The Run Away Groom

The music started. Feridina was nervous with excitement. She was ecstatic. She knew he was his when she first kissed him that day.

Draco waited at the top of the line. He looked handsome in his tuxedo...so calm and collected. If you were to watch him from up close he would be trembling.

Feridina smiled at the groom from up front.

Draco stared at her.

She looked really beautiful. But what about after? Will he get sick of her? He didn't believe in divorces. He was taking a huge chance right now.

She was walking with her father, who was tall and strong, like a real prince.

Both mothers were crying.

To Draco's amusement, the priest looked rather bored with the ceremony.

She was coming toward him slowly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione turned a page impatiently. He was probably saying "I do" right now. Then he would be a married man...

Oh well. Life goes on. She was destined to be with Ron, it seems.

Hermione seemed anxious. She got herself a cup of coffee and sat back down on the sofa. For some reason, she skipped work today.

Crookshanks was purring contentedly in her lap.

She could imagine a ring huger than the engagement ring being given to Feridina.

She deserved it. After all, she was a princess.

Hermione was unaware that she was growing paler with every thought she was thinking about Draco.

Just then Hermione felt a rain drop on her window.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feridina was walking slowly toward Draco with a huge smile plastered on her face.

It made Draco even more nervous then he really was.

Narcissa was smiling through tears and so was Anastasia.

And all Draco was thinking was _how am I going to get out of this...how am I going to get out of this..._

Then, much to everyone's dismay, a single rain dropped.

Draco thought he was just imagining it. How could it start raining on such a beautiful day?

Then, as quickly as the single drop of rain came, a whole shower started to start.

Feridina screamed. Her outdoor wedding was ruined!

Draco laughed, in spite of himself. His hair was all soaked, but he still stood there.

Feridina practically ran toward Draco and the priest. Draco laughed once more and hastily turned it to a cough, judging by the look on Feridina's face.

The priest started saying the wedding vows. Draco's heart beat was quickening.

"...So do you, Feridina, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your Lawfully wedded husband?"

Feridina smiled. "I do."

"...and do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Feridina as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Draco hesitated. Feridina looked anxious. It kept pouring harder and harder and all Draco could do was stand there.

He was fighting a battle in his head.

The decision was made.

"I can't."

Feridina gasped.

"WHAT?" said Feridina, shocked.

"You heard me," said Draco calmly. "I can't."

Narcissa almost fainted.

"I have to go," he said hastily, and he started running toward the end of the isle.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" screeched Feridina.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he answered, and with that, he apparated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was petting Crookshanks. No doubt Draco was officially a wedded man.

And life goes on.

Just then Hermione heard a very violent knock on her door.

Hermione groaned. It was probably Ron coming back from the wedding.

She was really surprised when she saw who it really was.


	24. Confessions

She gasped. "Draco, what are you doing here?" she said, worriedly. He looked like a mess. A nervous wreck. She suddenly felt sympathy for him.

She was just about to ask him to come in, but he came in on his own invitation.

Hermione was a little surprised at the look on his face. He seemed angry.

"Are you okay?" she said uncertainly.

"Okay?" said Draco, his voice dangerously to a whisper. "Okay?"

"Yeah..." said Hermione. She didn't trust the glint in his eyes.

"Hermione did you realize something? Let me start. As I was getting dressed into my tuxedo I was thinking about you, and whether you were going to come, and if you'd be impressed," he said insanely, walking toward her. "As I she was walking up the isle, I was wondering what kind of bride you would make. As she came toward me I imagined a pair of eyes that looked just like yours looking at me."

He gave a harsh laugh full of bitterness.

"So where is this going?" said Hermione, confused.

"Woman, don't you realize? The necklace you have on your neck," he touched th necklace, "is the necklace that I was supposed to give to Feridina. The note you got from a 'secret admirer' was from ME. I was confused at first on why you wouldn't get off my mind, and it was driving me insane! Remember when I got drunk? I was thinking about you! Can't you see Hermione? I'm madly, insanely, uncontrollably, involuntarily, in love with you!"

Hermione gasped.

"You didn't know that until now?" said Draco, surprised.

"Well you told me when you were drunk," said Hermione.

"And you thought I was drunk, that's why I said it?" said Draco.

"Yeah," admitted Hermione.

"But Hermione, you don't know me that well. I never lie. Ever!" said Draco. She felt bad for him, he looked so...sad. A little pathetic.

"Do you love me?" said Draco.

Draco backed her up into the wall.

Just then Hermione grinned. "I must be insane too."

"Why?" said Draco. He looked so helpless with his hair soaked from the rain, his robes muddy at the tips.

"Because I've always loved you too!"

And with that, Draco kissed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feridina was a crying mess.

She was getting a cup of tea from Narcissa.

"Feridina, don't be mad at me. But I expected it."

"What?" said Feridina hysterically.

"The way he was looking at her..." said Narcissa sadly. "I know my son."

"But what does she have that I don't?" said Feridina hysterically.

Narcissa shook her head. "Nothing. My son liked her because he could impress her so easily, surprise her so quickly."

Narcissa patted her back. "There are many more men to choose from."

Feridina took a gulp from her tea.

"I guess."


	25. Will You Marry Me?

One Month Later

Hermione was walking back from work at the tea shop. After one month, Feridina still didn't forgive her.

Draco kept visiting her there, insisting that she quit. Hermione shook her head. She loved to work.

Hermione sank into the couch. Her and Ron still lived in the same house, and he started seeing the girl that Hermione saw him talking to at the party. Her name was Parvati, and he seemed very taken with her.

Of course Hermione had told Ginny everything about her and Malfoy. Every last thing that he said that day of the wedding.

Just then Hermione heard another knock on her door.

"Who is it-" started Hermione, but she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and kiss her.

Hermione knew it was Draco, she could smell his scent.

"Hey Draco!" said Hermione. "Come in."

Draco smiled.

"Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Hermione looked a little surprised. "Yes?" she said politely.

He got on one knee before her. Hermione loved him. He always made her feel like a princess, even though she was just an ordinary woman who worked at a tea shop.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me? Say you'll marry me," said Draco.

Hermione gasped.

"Oh my gosh Draco! Are you serious?" Hermione felt faint.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do I look serious to you?"

Hermione took the box from him. Inside the velvet box was the prettiest diamond ring she ever seen, a huge one.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Draco this could have been at least one thousand dollars..." said Hermione, shocked.

Draco stared at her. "Does it matter? I wanted you to have the best one."

Hermione held a hand to her heart. She took his hand in hers.

"Yes Draco!"

Draco was grinning like a madman. So was Hermione. She felt dazed. Was she dreaming?

Hermione felt a tear at her eye. Draco wiped it away. "Don't cry..." he said. Feridina certainly did not give this reaction. She practically grabbed the box from him.

But Hermione...she was acting as if this was the happiest day in her whole life.


	26. Epilogue

Ten Years Later

Hermione was pacing the castle that Draco bought for her, him and the twins.

And Harry, Ginny, and their kid. They also lived in the castle.

The twins, Rose, and Lucius (or Luke) and Harry and Ginny's kid, James, practically grew up together as best friends. They were only nine and people started calling them the "golden trio".

Hermione shared a hearty laugh with her husband whenever people said this.

Hermione was sipping a cup of coffee and Draco was reading the newspaper when Rose came in.

"Mommy?" said Rose innocently. Rose resembled her father with long and pale blond hair and grey eyes and pale skin. Oh did I say "resembled"? I meant a spitting image of him.

"Yes, dear?" said Hermione.

Draco was reading the newspaper, but Hermione could tell he was listening.

"Everyone in school says you're a princess," said Rose, her hands behind her back and she was twirling in her place.

Hermione flushed. "In a sense, yes."

"Well than why don't you wear those pretty gowns like princesses do? Aunt Ginny does," said Rose, raising her eyebrows.

This hit it. Draco's head was in his arms and his shoulders were shaking. He was laughing uncontrollably.

Hermione glared at her husband.

"Honey...that's hard to explain," said Hermione.

"I have time," persisted Rose.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Rose was just like her father.

"Honey, I just don't want to," said Hermione. "Okay?"

"Why?" persisted Rose.

Hermione got irritated at the laughing Draco was doing.

"Never you mind," she said curtly, and Rose skipped off to find the two boys.

Draco emerged. Hermione gave him a dirty look. Draco was still chuckling.

"So do (chuckle) tell me (laugh) why you won't (laugh) wear the gowns (laugh) that I (laugh) brought you (laugh)," gasped Draco.

"Oh shut up Draco," said Hermione.

Draco grinned evilly at her. "Whatever you say sweet cheeks."

Just then Harry came into the kitchen. "So what's on the menu?" said Harry, casually, ruffling his hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, you have legs, go get your own breakfast," said Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, I was only joking."

Draco laughed. "She's mad. Don't ask," he said in his commanding voice.

"So would the Lady like to accompany the prince for a walk this morning?" said Draco formally. This was one of their personal jokes.

"Why, that would be lovely," said Hermione, taking the arm he was holding out.

Just then they heard Ginny scream "DRAKIE!"

They heard Ginny giggle from up the steps. They exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"Well come on _Drakie," _said Hermione, still laughing.

Draco laughed too.

And so here ends the Tale of the Prince and Hermione. 


End file.
